When You're Bored
by Storylover317
Summary: Dani and Santana are snowed in. Dani gets bored. I decided to make this a drabble series.
1. When you're Bored

**Hello everyone. I'm kinda new at writing so please go easy on me. This may not be the easiest read because of the formatting. I tried to space out the lines better, but it ended up looking stupid, so I left them the way they were. Again, sorry. So review if you want and I hope you enjoy. Btw, I don't own glee.**

* * *

When You're bored

"Santtannaa" Dani drawled out from her spot on the couch. She had been sitting there trying to find something to watch on T.V, but after 20 minutes, she ended up turning it off. Santana, her girlfriend of 8 months, had just gone to the kitchen to make them some hot chocolate so they could relax. But Dani was getting restless. It had been snowing for the last two days, which means she was snowed in for the last two days.

"Yeah, Babe?" Santana called back from the kitchen, which was only a few feet away because Dani had a relatively small apartment

"I'm bored" she groaned. She wasn't one for sitting around all day long. She needed something to entertain her.

"Ok, and what do you want me to do about it" Santana chuckled. She came back to the couch, passing one steaming mug of hot chocolate to her girlfriend.

"Let's go somewhere!" Dani exclaimed. This caused Santana to almost choke on her drink.

"Dani, it's like 20 degrees outside. Hell no." Dani just pouted, knowing it was one of her girlfriend's weaknesses.

"Don't give me that look. I've actually been outside in the last 24 hours and I don't plan on going back out anytime soon." It was true. Before the snow storm got too bad yesterday morning, Santana had trudged her way over to Dani's, claiming "I rather be snowed in with someone I actually like, than to listen to the Wonder Twins perform their own renditions of every musical ever made." They had a blast yesterday, but now Dani was getting fidgety.

"Well I'm still bored, San." she sighed.

"We can go have sex?" Santana said a little too eagerly, snaking her arms around Dani's waste and placing some soft kisses on her neck.

"That's basically all we did yesterday. Is sex all you think about?" she answered.

"No. Sometimes I think about food." She said in fake seriousness. Dani smiled.

"Gee San, you sure know how to make a girl feel wanted"

"And that's why you love me" She said, still peppering Dani's neck with kisses.

"God only knows why." Dani said, kissing Santana back several times.

"So that's a yes on the sex?" Santana said breaking away breathlessly

"Hmm no. I think we should take this time to get get to know each other better"

"Seriously Dan, we've been together for 8 months. I know everything there is to know about you." Dani raised her eyebrow in that way that reminded Santana of Quinn.

"Oh really? What's my favorite color? She challenged.

"Easy. Black because it goes with everything."

"Okay that one was easy. What's my favorite holiday?"

"Valentine's day because even though you're a romantic 24/7, you still like having an excuse to go over the top. By the way, I'm looking forward to our first V-day" Santana said with a smirk.

"How about my favorite season?" Dani was enjoying this.

"Your favorite season is fall"

"But why?"

"Summer is too hot, you get allergies in Spring, and obviously Winter has too much snow."

"Last one. What's my favorite song?" She was sure Santana wouldn't get this one. But the latina just laughed.

"Trick question babe. You're favorite song changes like once a month. One minute it's "Say Something" by A Great Big World, and the next it's "Brave" by Sara

Bareilles. You're too awesome to only have one favorite song." Santana answered. Dani grinned at this. She knew her and Santana's relationship was solidbut her heart still swelled knowing her girlfriend paid so much attention to her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Santana asked. Dani hadn't even notice she was staring stupidly with a wide smile on her face,

" 'Cause you're awesome for remembering and knowing all that stuff about me. I love you so much." She said earnestly.

"I love you too babe. But I-" Santana was cut off when Dani suddenly crashed their lips together.

The kiss was passionate and fierce, tongues fighting for dominance. Santana lost it when Dani nipped and sucked on her bottom lip, something the blonde knew drove her crazy. Dani knew their making out was escalating quickly so she pulled back, causing Santana to whimper. Normally Santana would be embarrassed by that, but she was too turned on to care.

"Why do you keep teasing me?" She whined breathlessly

"Relax, I just think we should take this to the bedroom." Dani said with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you said you weren't up for sex"

"Are you going to argue with me, or do you wanna have multiple orgasims?" Dani says as she walks toward the bedroom, dropping articles of clothing to theground as she goes. Santana, still sitting on the couch, was admiring the view of her girlfriend's hot body before she sprang up and followed her.

"Wait for me Babe" She exclaimed as she made her way to the bedroom, adding to the clothes already thrown on the floor.

2 Hours Later

"Are you still bored?"

"Nope, I'm blissfully exhausted"

* * *

**So that's it. nice and short. Tell me what you guys think ok, im open to criticism. Please review ^_^**


	2. When You're Hungry

When You're Hungry

"I'm getting hungry"

"I am hungry"

"I'm starving"

"Where's Kurt with the food?" Rachel asked. "He should have been here by now."

"Well maybe he would be, if you didn't make him go across town to get your vegetable crap," Santana snapped.

"Okay first, it's vegan," Rachel corrected. "And secondly, it's not crap. Vegan pizza tastes delicious."

"Delicious for Hobbits and Dwarfs"

"Santana, you do know your own girlfriend is the same height as me, if not shorter. So you're basically calling her a Hobbit and a Dwarf too," Rachel countered

"Uh no, Dani's shortness is cute. Yours is just unappealing."

"Oh for God's sake.."Rachel muttered. "Dani, are you just going to sit there and let her insult me?"

"Huh, what?" Dani was sitting on the couch next to Santana at the hummelpezberry apartment, not really paying attention to the other two. She was used to Santana and Rachel's bickering by now, and she usually just tuned them out. They had all come over after work and Kurt had decided to go get something to eat. That had been 45 minutes ago though, and the girls were getting grumpy.

"Never mind,"Rachel grumbled. There was no point in continuing this argument.

"But seriously, when's Kurt getting back. I'm so hungry, I can eat a horse." Dani complained. Santana got a devious look on her face.

"Well if you're really hungry babe, I got something you can ea-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rachel shouted from the armchair. You could see the blush coming forming on Rachel and Dani's cheeks. Santana just laughed.

"I'm kidding Rachel, I was going to offer her this chocolate rose this guy gave me at work earlier."

Dani shot her head up at this.

"Some sleaze gave you a chocolate rose and you took it from him?" She scowled. "Did you not tell him you were in a relationship? Or gay for that matter?"

"Chillax Babe. When he asked me out, I told him I was dating the most beautiful, absolute gorgeous, awesomest girl in all of New York. He said sorry for bothering me, gave me the rose, and left. That put smile on all three girl's faces.

"Aww San, did you really say all that?" Dani said, absolutely giddy.

"Well I may have said you were the most awesomest girl in the world instead of New York. But I didn't want to give you a big head," she said with a coy smile.

"Oh my gosh San, come here." And then they proceeded to make out, groping and moaning the whole time. Rachel sat in her seat, completely appalled.

"Guys...Guys...GUYS!" Rachel yelled. Dani and Santana both jumped apart.

"Sorry Rachel"

"Sorry Berry"

"Honestly, you two are the worst," Rachel says.

"You're just jealous Berry," Santana says as she pulls out the chocolate rose from her purse and hands it to Dani. Rachel stuck her tongue out at her. The three of them sat there in content silence for about 5 minutes.

"Guys?" Dani asked

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

"I'm getting hungry"

"I am hungry," Rachel said.

"I'm starving," Santana said.

"Where the hell is Kurt!"


	3. When You're Worried

**So I totally forgot to do this part on the last chapter. My bad. I think im going to stick with naming the chapters "When you're...", unless you guys hate that. I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the last so I hope you enjoy it. And this is my first cliff hanger XD. im so evil. Disclaimer : I don't own glee.**

* * *

When You're Worried

To say Santana Lopez was pissed would be an understatement. She had just got finished doing an 8 hour graveyard shift at the diner when she stumbled into the apartment at 6 am. And just as she finished changing out of her uniform and was about to plop down on the couch, Kurt and Rachel's alarms went off. "_Oh God, not now"_ Santana thought to herself. But sure enough, her two roommates emerged from their rooms and proceeded to annoy the crap out of her.

"Morning Santana, are you just getting in from work?" Rachel asked in somewhat cheery tone.

"Morning to you too, Rach. Listen, I've had a long night so you and Lady Hummel need to-"

"Hold that thought, I just saw Kurt headed for the bathroom and he knows it's my turn to go first," Rachel says, leaving Santana standing in the living room. Less than 20 seconds later, Santana hears them arguing.

"You snooze you, lose Rachel." she heard Kurt say.

"Kurt, I need to go first. I have longer hair and it takes longer to shampoo."

"And then I get stuck with last bit of conditioner in the bottle? Not happening again Rachel. Sorry."

"That only happened twice. You're overreacting." But Kurt just shut the door in her face. Santana, thinking the worse was over, finally settled down on the couch which also served as her bed. Something didn't feel right though. "_What the hell?"_ she thought. She looked under the cover to see little pieces of popcorn and other crumbs on the couch. "_You've got to be kidding me."_

"Berry!" She yelled. Her roommate came back into the living room, attempting to brush her hair without a mirror.

"What's up?" she asked innocently. That just made Santana angrier.

"What's up? Oh I don't know, maybe it's all these crumbs on the couch that I sleep on. Do you guys want a mouse infestation? One day I'm going to wake up, and fucking Mickey is going to be sitting on my chest. That's what's up!" she shouted.

Rachel stood there trying to think of something to say. She knew the latina was pissed and she wasn't trying to anger her anymore. The truth was that she and Kurt had a movie marathon the night before, which included cheating on their diets and pigging out on whatever they could find. They hadn't even expected Santana to come home so early.

"I'm so sorry Santana," she said. "Kurt and I were too tired to cleanup last night so we were going to do it this morning. We didn't even know you'd be home right now," she explained.

"I just got off work. Where else would I have gone?"

"I assumed you would go to Dani's," Rachel said, hoping the mention of her name will make Santana less angry. It worked to a small degree.

"Well you were wrong," Santana said in a quieter voice, though she was still pissed. A part of her had wanted to go over Dani's place instead of going home. She craved sleeping in Dani's arms. She enjoyed those moments when she woke up first and could just stare at her slumbering girlfriend. She liked being able to place soft kisses all over her face and neck until she woke up. She loved when they had breakfast together.

But none of that has happened in the last week in a half. Aside from work and the occasional early morning/late night phone calls, she hasn't seen or talked to her girlfriend much at all. Whenever Santana wanted to hang out or even just talk, Dani would give her some lame-ass excuse about why she can't. Santana didn't know what to do and she was debating on whether she should tell Kurt and Rachel so they could offer some advice. Well she was debating it until she came home this morning.

"I'm really sorry Santana. And I'm sure Kurt will be too." As if on cue, Kurt walked out of the bathroom, looking fresh-faced and dapper as always. He joined them in the living room.

"What's going on in here? Are you two arguing over what to make for breakfast again, because honestly Santana, vegan pancakes are not that bad," he said. Behind Santana, Rachel was doing her best to give her best friend the "Shut up, you're making it worse" sign, but it was too late.

"Look Porcelain, I put up with you and the Hobbit's morning ritual bullcrap almost everyday with very little complaining," she says getting close to Kurt's face.

"You complain a lot," Rachel adds, but Santana ignores her and continues her rant.

"And the one time I really need some peace and quiet, you two can't give it to me," She shouts. "I'm tired, stressed out, and am desperate need of sleep, so can you guys PLEASE keep your mouths shut until you leave?" Kurt and Rachel just shook their heads yes, too stunned to say anything else. They were used to Santana being mad at them, but this time was different. They knew their was something else going on that she wasn't telling them. For the next hour and a half, Kurt and Rachel got ready for school as quietly as possible, while Santana slept.

When Santana woke up a few hours later, the first thing she did was check her phone. She was relieved to see there was a missed call from Dani. Maybe she was finally ready to spend time together. She got up, showered, and got dressed before calling her girlfriend.

Dani picked up on the third ring. "Hey Baby," she greeted. Santana could tell she was smiling.

"Hey, I'm sorry I missed your call earlier. I was knocked out."

"That's right! You worked all night didn't you?" Dani asked.

"Yeah I did. But I'm up and energized now. You want to grab some lunch? I can come over and cook. It could be a mini date, just the two of us," she says, getting excited. She really wanted to see Dani.

"Dani, are you coming back to out here?" a different female voice said on Dani's line. She sounded far off. Santana sat straight up in her chair.

"Who's that?" she asks, trying not to sound sound suspicious and jealous.

"Uh, that's nobody. I can't do lunch today babe, I'm super busy," she says in a hurried tone.

"Busy doing what? I haven't seen you in-" she got cut off.

"I really gotta go San. I love you, bye." And then she hung up. Santana just stared at her phone, mouth gaped open. She didn't know what to think. Actually she did, but she was trying to think of any other possible explanation besides that. There was no way Dani would do that to her. But then why was she so busy all of a sudden? And who was that woman? Not having an appetite anymore, Santana made her way to Rachel's room and settled in her bed. It was an unspoken agreement that the two of them had. When Santana first moved to New York, she would sometimes find herself missing Brittany and Rachel would let her sleep with her. When Finn died, Rachel would often squeeze next to Santana on the couch and Santana would let her cry. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they cried, but mostly they just cuddled and were there for each other.

And that's where Rachel found her that afternoon when she came back from Nyada. "Oh San," she breathed. Santana raised her head from under the covers and looked at Rachel with puffy, red eyes.

"I think Dani's cheating on me."

* * *

**So that's that chapter. I'm making a part two to this so don't worry all 5 of you that actually read this. I hope I did well. Review if you want ^_^**


	4. When You're Worried (part 2)

**Hello again my fine viewers.(All 5 of you) This is Part two of When You're worried, I hope you're ready!. One of you guys, Lemi Dovato I think, actually guessed how this would go. Does that mean I'm predictable? I hope not. I added some pezberry in here bwt. Ok, onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

When You're Worried (Part 2)

"You think Dani's cheating on you?" Rachel asked in shock, moving to sit beside Santana on the bed. Santana bit her lip and tried not to cry. Rachel immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Yeah," Her voice was hoarse and barely audible. She was trying really hard not to cry. This wasn't making any sense to Rachel. Dani and Santana were solid, almost perfect. They've been together for almost a year. Rachel actually envied their relationship. There's no way Dani would cheat.

"This isn't making any sense, San. Dani isn't that kind of person," Rachel says, still trying to make sense of all this.

"Are you taking her side?"Santana yells, pushing Rachel away from her.

"No, no! Of course not. I'm just confused. I don't know..start from the beginning so I can see where you're coming from," she says, trying to calm her friend down. Santana nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she started. "Dani's basically been ignoring me for the last week and a half. We've only talked on the phone maybe three times all week, and every time I want to go over to her place, she makes up some excuse for why we can't hang out. I only ever see her at work and even then we only talk on our lunch break. It seems that every time I want to be with her, she's busy."

"Being busy doesn't mean she's cheating on you though San," Rachel gently argues. But Santana wasn't having any of that.

"I'm not done Rachel,"she snapped. The other girl shut her mouth fast. Just then, the latina's whole demeanor changed. She went from angry and pissed to hurt and broken. She had a hard time getting the next words out.

"Then uh, I called her this afternoon, stupidly thinking she was going to give me the time of day. I heard this voice...a female voice, telling Dani to "come back out here."" By now tears were starting to well up in her eyes again. "When I asked Dani who she was, she said nobody and hung up two seconds later,"she finished.

"Oh," was all Rachel could say. She was still processing.

"So now do you understand where I'm coming from?" Santana asks, wiping a tear from her eye. Even though she was upset and embarrassed about crying, Santana did feel better now that she told someone.

"Yeah San, I do. Knowing me and my melodramatic tendencies, I would jump to that conclusion too if I was in this situation," she assured

"Thank yo-" Rachel cut her off.

"I'm not done Santana," she says with a gentle smile. "If it were me in this situation, I'd be going crazy right now trying to catch her in the act. I'd probably march over to her place right now and demand to see her cell phone. Hell, I once even paid Quinn to seduce Finn to see if he'd cheat on me," she said with a nervous smile.

"I don't see where this is going Rach." Santana had no clue what her friend's point was.

"My point is," Rachel says, as if reading her thoughts. "You're not me Santana. You're less crazy and more mature when it comes to relationships than I am. Which is why you should think long and hard about what you do next. Yes, I think the possibility of Dani cheating is higher now, but do you honestly think that's the only explanation?" They both sat there quietly for a moment, letting Rachel's words sink in.

Santana sighed, "No. You're right. There can be a million other reasons right? I mean, obviously I have to talk to her, but what if I'm right? What if she really is cheating on me? I really love her Rach, I wouldn't know what to do."

Rachel could see that her friend was getting worked up again so she started rubbing her hand up and down Santana's back, hoping to soothe her. "If that is the case, which I hope it isn't, I'll be right here for you. You know that right?" Santana allowed herself to smile at that.

"Thank you Rachel. I really appreciate it. I know I tease you, take your stuff without asking,and start fights with you because I'm bored. But, you're one of my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without you," she said wholeheartedly.

"You're one of my best friends too, San," She said, giving Santana one last hug before getting up. "Now, it's 5:40 so Kurt should be home within the next half hour. Do you want to get dinner now or wait for him?" It was just then that Santana realized how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since the night before.

"Can we just order in? I need food like now," she says, also getting up from the bed and making her way to the living room. "We can even get vegan pizza," she said, smiling at Rachel.

The Next Morning

Rachel Berry was just about to head out to the theater, when she heard a knock at the door. "_I wonder who that could be," _she thought to herself. She was the only one home after all. She made her way to the door, expecting to see one of her roommates who had forgotten their key.

"Dani!" Rachel exclaimed. This was definitely a shock, considering what she had witnessed last night with Santana. "What are you doing here?" Stupid question, she new why Dani was here.

"Uh, to see Santana? She still lives here right?," she said jokingly. She stepped behind Rachel and made her way inside. Rachel had no idea what to do. She didn't know if she should talk to Dani about about the cheating thing or not. "_No, keep your mouth shut. Blabbing right now will only cause problems," _she mumbled to herself.

"Is San even here?" Dani asked, looking around and noticing they were the only ones in the apartment.

"N-no, she isn't. She went to the bank about an hour ago, so I guess she'll be back soon," she answered honestly.

"Good, I really need to talk to her. I tried calling her last night, but her phone was off for some reason." Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She was the one who advised Santana to turn her phone off for the night so she could clear her head before talking to Dani today.

"Listen Dani, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked nervously. Dani picked up on it, furrowing her eyebrows and frowning.

"Rachel, you're my friend. You can ask me anything," she assured. But Rachel still hesitated.

"You and Santana have been together for almost a year right?"

"Um, yeah. Ten and a half months to be exact. Why?" Dani didn't know what Rachel was getting at.

"And she still makes you happy right? You're still devoted to each other completely?"

Before Dani could even fathom a response, the door opened and in walked Santana.

"Rachel, I thought you had a rehearsal toda-Dani! What are you doing here?" She was not expecting to see her girlfriend so soon.

"Uhh.." was all Dani could say. She was still trying to figure out what Rachel was talking about just now. Santana looked at Rachel and noticed the ashamed and nervous look on her face _"Oh god, please tell me she didn't,_" she thought.

"What the hell did you tell her Berry?", Santana asked. Rachel squeaked.

"Nothing, I swear. Oh look at the time, I'm going to be late for rehearsal. I hope you two work everything out, bye!" And then Rachel rushed out the door, leaving Santana and Dani standing in the living room.

"Uhh. What just happened?" Dani asked. She was more than confused now. Santana just shrugged. She had no idea either.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now," Dani says, moving closer to her girlfriend and snaking her arms around her waist. Santana allowed this to happen, but when Dani tried to kiss her, she turned her head so that the kiss landed on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, frowning. Santana sighed and pulled out of Dani's embrace _"It's now or never._" she thought. She took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?" Dani nodded. _"what the hell is going on?"_ she wondered.

"Okay...so for the last week or so, you've been busy, or so you keep telling me. We haven't seen or talked to each other much outside of work. I kept telling myself that we were fine, that you were still interested in me. But then yesterday, I heard that chick's voice on your line and you didn't tell me who she was. Then you just hung up," Tears were welling up in Santana's eyes now. It was much harder talking about her insecurities in front of Dani than it was in front of Rachel. Dani knew what Santana was implying and she wanted to interrupt, but Santana didn't give her room to.

"So I have to know Dan, is there someone else?" she finally managed to get it out. She couldn't even look Dani in the eye.

"Santana,look at me," Dani pleaded, but Santana couldn't. "Babe, please look at me," she tried again, this time physically tilting Santana's chin up so their eyes met. Dani's eyes were wet with tears too. She hated seeing Santana cry, and she hated it more when she's the reason for her crying.

"I would never, ever, for as long as I live, cheat on you Santana. And I'm so so sorry, I made you think I would," She said earnestly, hoping that her girlfriend would believe her. Santana, too overwhelmed to say anything, nodded her head.

"You're the perfect girl for me, San. I would never even think about cheating on you, cause you're everything I could ever need. I love you so much okay?" she said, kissing the latina's forehead

"Say it again. I know it's stupid, but I need you to say it again. Please," Santana pleaded, curling her body into Dani's. Dani frowned, she can't believe she had caused her own girlfriend to feel like this, so unsure of her love.

"It's not stupid. I love you Santana Lopez, and I will tell you that every day if I have to." Santana smiled at that, she even blushed. "So are you and I good now? Can I kiss you now, cause I've been wanting to ever since I woke up this morning," she said honestly.

"Not quite Dan. I believe that you haven't been sneaking around with another woman, but you've still been sneaking around." Santana said. " Please tell me what you've been up to. I'm dying here." Dani let out a big sigh.

"It was supposed to be a surprise on our one year anniversary, but I guess I better tell you now" she said. "I uh, got a temporary job as a sale's clerk at that Macy's on 34th street. I've been saving up so I can put a down payment on a new apartment. A bigger and better apartment actually. An apartment big enough for two people."she said nervously.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Santana asked, getting excited.

"Yes. Santana, how would you like to move in with me?" _"Please say yes, please say yes," _Dani chanted in her head.

"Oh my gosh, yeah. Of course I'll move in with you.," she smiled, pulling Dani in for a tight hug. They both reveled in the feeling of being close again. Santana was about to place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, when another thought crossed her mind.

"Wait, so who was that woman on the phone yesterday?" she asked. That seemed to be the only thing that was out of place. Dani got an annoyed look on her face.

"Ugh, that was the real estate lady. I was looking at the place again when you called me. There was this argument between me, her, and the landlord and I don't want to get into it. Let's just say, I don't have to make that down payment until next Friday," she explained.

"But how'd you know I was going to agree to move in with you?" Even Santana knew that was risky.

"I had a lot of faith in our relationship." Dani said simply with a shrug. Santana involuntarily cringed at that. Dani had so much faith in her, yet she basically accused her of cheating. _"How fucked up is that?_" she thought.

"Hey look at at me San. You had every right to get suspicious of me. It's not like I made it easy for you to trust me. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry for not having faith in our relationship. Forgive me?" she asked, pulling Dani in for another hug. Dani didn't answer at first. She cupped Santana's cheeks in her hands and leaned in for a kiss. "_Finally,"_ they both thought. The kiss wasn't rushed like they were used to. It was slow and gentle, almost like their first. But it was also passionate and yearning. They were both grinning at each other when they pulled back.

"Always."

* * *

**So that's it. I hope you all liked it. Remember that I'm doing drabbles though, so the next chapter will be random and not have anything to do with this one. I love reading all the reviews so keep it up ok? Tell me if you want more pezberry or anything too. I'm trying my best to write Kurt, but it's difficult. I'll try to incorporate him into more chapters, but I'm not making any promises. **


	5. When You Dye You're Hair?

**Surprise! I updated twice in one day! After the last two chapters, I'm running out of steam, so this one is just a fluffy, humorous chapter. Btw, my drabbles don't correspond exactly with the glee verse. They're sort of all over the place. ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

When You Dye Your Hair?

Santana Lopez made her way up to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, trying to carry all 4 grocery bags in her arms, while also trying to fish her keys out of her pocket. "_This is what I get for trying to do this in one trip,_" she thought to herself. She made it to the door before she realized she was screwed. "_Crap crap crap_." Seeing no other option, she began yelling and kicking the door with her foot.

"Dani! Open the door please. Dani!"she yelled. She knew she looked like a complete idiot, but she didn't care, her arms were starting to hurt. Sure enough, Dani heard her from inside.

"Hold on Babe. I just got out the shower. I need to throw something on," she called back, looking for her purple bath robe.

"I've seen you naked before Dan, just come get the door. My arms are about to fall off!" Santana yelled, obviously not caring that her neighbors could hear her. "_Geez, she has no filter,_" Dani thought as she made her way to the door, still tying the stings on her robe. She opened the door and was surprised to see a bunch of paper grocery bags completely covering her girlfriend.

"Ya know, San" she started "You could have just put the bags down and opened the door yourself." She took two of the bags so she could see the latina's face.

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't think of- WHAT THE HELL?," she exclaimed, dropping one of the bags on her foot. "Damn it!" she yelled.

"What's wrong?" Dani asked, totally thrown off by Santana's outburst. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine," she grumbled as she hobbled over to the kitchen counter to put the bags down. Dani followed her. "But can you tell me what you did to your hair?"

"Oh, I dyed it blue. I was feeling stuck and wanted to change something. So I did," she explained cheerily. She really liked her new hair color so far because it made her look more edgy, which is what she was going for. Dani realized that Santana was staring at her.

"Do you like it, San?" she looked at Santana like her opinion meant more to her than air. "_Damn it. I hate it. Like blue?, She couldn't have picked red or something normal?_" Santana thought to herself.

"I love it babe"she lied, looking off to the side so she couldn't meet Dani's eyes. There was no way she could lie directly to her face.

"I'm glad you do," Dani giggled, bringing Santana into a hug and a kiss on the lips. "I'm going to go get dressed." she said, leaving Santana in the kitchen.

"...I'm such an idiot"

Later that Day

Santana burst open the door to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, almost out of breath.

"Santana!" Kurt yelled. He and Rachel were sitting in the living room, watching Moulin Rouge for the 2nd time that week. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..fine, "she huffed. "_God, I need to do more cardio"_she thought, as she bent over on her knees "Dani's...Dani's...on her way up here. Phew...you guys need to tell her...you like her hair okay? Don't ask questions, just do it."

"Um..okay," Rachel said. Kurt just nodded. Just then, Dani appeared in the doorway, looking pissed off. Santana stood up straight and acted liked she hadn't just ran up 5 flights of stairs.

"What the fuck Santana?" Dani snapped. "You ask me to help you find your fake I.d under the seat, and you just take off?

"My bad, baby. And would you look at that, my I.d's in my pocket. Whoops." she said kissing Dani on the cheek.

"Whatever weirdo. Hey Kurt, hey Rachel," she said, looking at her friends. "I got the alcohol. Hope you like Vodka and Spiced Rum. You guys have orange juice right?" she asked, oblivious to the weird looks her friends were giving her.

"Your hair is blue," Rachel stated bluntly. Santana shot her a dirty look. "I like it though. It's lovely."

"I love it too. It's just what Pamela Lansbury needs to look edgier." Santana wasn't sure if Kurt was being genuine or not, but she wasn't going to question it.

"I'm so glad you guys think so." Dani said. "Now, who's ready for game night!"

2 am the next morning

After many hours of boardgames, drinking games, karaoke, and charades, the group of friends finally called it a night. Kurt and Rachel had gone to bed a half hour ago, while Dani and Santana cuddled on the couch. They weren't talking though, they were in a casual make out session with Santana laying on top of Dani.

"Hmm..San?" Dani asked, breaking away from her girlfriend's lips.

"Less talking, more kissing babe," Santana said, latching onto Dani's lips once again.

"Hmm..but...I have to...tell you something," she said in between kisses. Santana sighed.

"Ok what is it?" she asked. She knew she wasn't going to get her mack on unless she let Dani talk.

"I know you hate my hair," Dani said bluntly. "_Oh shit_," Santana thought.

"And I know you gave Kurt and Rachel a heads up about it. They were too drunk and let it slip."

"Uh.." Santana didn't know what to say. Dani gave her a kiss though.

"What was that for?" Santana asked.

"For trying to protect my feelings. I love how considerate you are. But next time, be honest with me. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed.

"By the way, Kurt and Rachel actually like my blue hair."

"Just to be clear babe, I never said I hated it. I just thought it in my head. But now that I had some time to get used to it, I think I can grow to love your blue hair."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Nope. I really mean it this time. Now can we go back to getting our mack on?" She didn't give Dani a chance to answer. She just kissed her girlfriend hard on the lips. Dani giggled against her lips before returning the kiss.

10 am that morning

Kurt and Rachel walked out of their bedrooms, holding their heads and groaning. They had terrible hangovers.

"Do you feel like you've been run over by a truck too?" Rachel moaned.

"More like a bus," Kurt answered. The two of them made their way into the kitchen and Kurt started making coffee.

"Are Dani and Santana still on the couch?" he wondered.

"Let me check."

Rachel walked over to the couch and smiled at the sight of her two friends cuddled up and sleeping. Somehow, during the night, Dani and Santana had switched places. Dani was now laying on Santana's chest. The both of them had one arm hanging off the side of the couch, and the other arm wrapped around each other. Rachel was about to go grab her camera when realized something.

"Kurt, they're still here. But I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Why not," Kurt asked, furrowing his brows.

"They're naked."

* * *

**HaHa, Dantana has no shame. I'm gonna be busy tomorrow so im not sure if I'll put another chapter up. That's part of the reason I updated twice today. Please review! ^_^**


	6. When Dani Wants A Pet?

**Hello again. I read over my last chapters and found a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes. My bad. I'm always tired after writing so I don't catch all my mistakes. I went back and edited the last two chapter so hopefully I fixed all my errors. So here's chapter 6. Btw, regarding Dani, what should her last name be? her age? I'll leave it up to you guys, so review. Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

When Dani Wants A Pet?

"It's official. This has been one of the best date nights ever" Santana said, as she walked hand in hand with Dani down a random street. They had just gotten back from ice skating at the Rockefeller Center, something Santana has been wanting to do ever since she moved to New York.

"Good. Kurt mentioned you wanted to do it last year but didn't have time. So I figured it would be a nice surprise." said Dani.

"It was the best. I just feel bad that you fell on your ass so many times," she giggled. Santana almost wanted to go home early because of Dani's constant falling, but her girlfriend was determined to make it around the rink without falling at least once.

"You said you wouldn't speak of it again," Dani pouted. "Why were you so much better than me anyway?"

"Well I was a cheerleader so perfect balance is like programmed in my brain or something. And the community center back in Lima had an ice rink. It was one of the few fun things to do in that cow town," she explained.

"Hmm, so that's why." Dani said. They walked down the street in content silence, looking at all the Christmas decorations around them. It was only December 5th, but everyone seemed to be in the holiday spirit.

"It's getting cold. We should start heading home," Santana said, moving closer to Dani to keep warm.

"Yeah, you're right. The last thing I need is a cold," They started turning the corner, when Dani suddenly stopped. "Hold on a sec, San. Do you see that?" she asked, pointing to something across the street.

"Um..no. What are you talking about, I don't see anything." But Dani had already let go of her hand and was making her way across the street. "Wait up!" She caught up to her girlfriend who was bent over and cooing at something.

A dog. Dani was bent over petting a black and white dog. "Oh geez" Santana thought, rolling her eyes. The dog was was small, skinny, and dirty, but Dani didn't seem to care as she rubbed her hands all over the its head.

"San, isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Dani cooed.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Santana asked, not bothering to answer Dani's question.

"Duh, the penis" she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She actually checked?" Santana thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. Listen babe, it's getting late and it's getting colder. I rather not spend all night out on the street with someone else's dog." In truth, Santana as just trying to go home before her girlfriend got any bright ideas.

"I don't think he has an owner. He doesn't have a tag or anything. And at least 10 people are on this street and no one even stopped to look at him."

Santana sighed "3..2...1" she mumbled under her breath

"Can we take him home San? We can take care of him until his owner steps up." Dani looked at Santana with pleading eyes. Santana sighed again.

"I don't know Dani. What if no one claims him?"

"Then we can keep him. It's a win/win situation," she said beaming, still playing with the dog.

"I don't know babe. We don't know if it's infected with anything. What if it has rabies..or fleas?"

"HE," Dani emphasized "looks fine to me. Besides, I can just take him to the vet tomorrow and get him checked out. Please babe?" Dani was pulling out the big guns. She picked up the dog and held it close to her face so that they were both looking at Santana with big eyes and pouty lips.

"Dan, we really can't-"

"Please Santana!" And just like that, Santana knew she lost. If she didn't let this dog come home with them, Dani would probably cry and give her the silent treatment for 2 weeks. "Besides," she thought to herself, "he's kinda cute."

"Ok fine. The mutt can come home with us on 3 conditions," she said.

"Yes!" Dani said, doing mini fist pump "what are your conditions?"

"1. You give him a bath when we get home. He's way too filthy to be walking around our home 2. You take him to a professional tomorrow like you said you would. And 3, we make posters and put them up all over the neighborhood. There could be a family out there looking for him, so it's only fair we give them a chance to get him back. Deal?"

"Deal." Dani agreed.

5 days before Christmas

The dog, which Dani named Charlie, adapted well to his new, temporary home. He was a little skittish the first 2 days, but after that, he began to settle down. True to her word, Dani went with Santana to put up "Found Dog" posters around the neighborhood where they found him. So far no one had come forward yet, which Dani was happy about. Santana warned her about getting too attached, even though Charlie was starting to grow on her as well. At first Santana hated Charlie. She hated his name, his shedding fur, his appetite, and she hated that he followed Dani around all the time. Every time she and Dani tried to get their mack on, Charlie would find a way to interrupt them.

But then there were moments when Dani was out and Santana was home, that Charlie would cuddle up to her on the couch and Santana would find herself stroking his head. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was being to like Charlie. For the most part, everything seemed to be going well.

5 days before Christmas, Dani was coming home from work with a little treat for Charlie. She saved him some of the chicken bones from the diner, which he really liked. As soon as she walked into the apartment, she was caught in a tight hug from her girlfriend.

"Hello to you too, San." she greeted, but Santana only looked at her sadly. Dani didn't notice though.

"Babe, you should take a seat," she tried.

"In a second, I wanna see Charlie's face when I give him his treat."she said excitedly.

"Dani, I have to tell you something," Santana tried again. Dani still ignored her and started calling the dog's name.

"Charlie, come here boy. Come see what I got you."

"Danielle, listen to me!" Santana said in a firm voice. Dani stopped immediately and looked at Santana, like really looked at her. She never used Dani's full name so it must be serious.

"Ok, I'm listening. What's going on. Where's Charlie?"she asked, noticing that the dog wasn't coming to her. Santana looked at her girlfriend and almost cried. She knew Dani wasn't going to take this well.

"Charlie's not here." she finally said. She watched as the realization of what she said came over Dani.

"What do you mean he's not here? Where is he?" she asked. Her heart started beating really fast as she thought of the one reason for why Charlie wasn't there.

"His owner came and got him while you were at work." Dani felt like her heart just stopped.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	7. When Dani Wants A Pet (part 2)

**Here's part 2. Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry if I made any errors, I wrote this in a rush. I don't own glee**

* * *

When Dani Wants A Pet (part 2)

After learning the news about Charlie, Dani spent the rest of the day in the bedroom, too depressed to come out. Santana knew she was upset and wanted to be alone, but when dinner time came around, she had to talk to her.

"Dani, it's time for dinner." Santana said, opening the bedroom door and seeing Dani sitting at the windowsill and staring out the window.

"I'm too sad to eat" Dani said, not looking away from the window.

"I made enchiladas. Your favorite" she tried again.

"Maybe later San." Santana walked up to Dani and placed a kiss on her forehead. Knowing Dani the way she did, she knew her girlfriend would be upset about losing Charlie for days. She explained to Dani that Charlie, who's name is actually Willy, belonged to a middle aged man who lived in The Bronx. Apparently Willy had gotten out earlier in summer and the man had seen their "Found dog" poster on his way to a job interview.

"I know you're upset that Charlie... um Willy's gone, but think of it this way. He's back with his owner. And the man said we can go visit so you can say goodbye to him properly. We did a good thing Dani." she said, trying to get her girlfriend to cheer up.

Dani sighed. "I know we did. I'm just gonna miss the little guy. I liked taking him on walks, and buying chew toys for him. And I liked when you pretended to hate him, but then I would catch you talking to him in that adorable baby voice you make." Dani said with a sad smile on her face. "I never knew how much I wanted a dog until I actually had one."

Feeling herself about to tear up again, Dani quickly changed the subject. "You know what, I actually am hungry. Can we eat now?" she asked Santana. Santana barely heard her though. She was in the midst of thinking of a plan to cheer Dani up.

"You go ahead without me babe. I have to make a phone call," she said. Dani nodded her head and gave Santana a peck on the lips before walking out of the bedroom. Santana wasted no time and picked up her cell phone.

"Rachel, it's Santana. I need your help with something."

The Next Day

"Santana, I can't believe you're actually doing this. You're such a softie," Rachel squealed as she and Santana made their way to the nearest PetSmart.

"Shut up, Berry. Being the greatest girlfriend ever does not mean I'm a softie," she argued.

"You're right. It means you're whipped," Rachel teased.

"Whatever," Santana huffed. "Let's just do this. The sooner we get the beast, the sooner Dani gets happy and horny again. This depression is seriously cutting into our lady loving time," she said. Rachel made a disgusted face, which Santana ignored.

They made their way inside the PetSmart and went over to the puppies. There were puppies of all sizes, ages, and colors and Santana didn't know which one to pick.

"What kind of dog do you think Dani would like?" Rachel asked. She was looking at a chocolate labrador that had it's tiny face pressed up to the glass, trying to lick at Rachel's hand.

"A dog like Charlie, I guess," Santana shrugged. She didn't know much about dogs or their breeds.

"Well Charlie was a small, black and white dog. There's two like that over there," Rachel said, pointing to the far side of the cage, where two black and white puppies were sleeping together.

"They're perfect. Hopefully one's a boy." They tracked down an employee and asked them for one of the dogs. The employee, or Mike, told them that the two dogs weren't supposed to be separated and that if Santana wanted one, she needed to buy the other.

"Fine," she conceded. "I'll take them both. You're sure they won't get any bigger than a foot tall? Cause I'm not trying to have miniature bears running around my home."

"Ma'am I assure you, these dogs are ideal for apartment living. And you're in luck, we're having a Christmas special. They're only $500." Mike said cheerily. Santana could have sworn she heard her bank account cry.

"...fine" she said reluctantly. She was about to reach in her purse to grab her credit card, when Rachel stopped her.

"How about we go half and half on this, and that'll be my Christmas gift to you,". She said and before Santana could refuse, Rachel was pulling out bills from her own purse. After thanking Rachel over and over again, the two friends finally walked out the store, each holding a puppy. Rachel decided to keep them both at her and Kurt's place until Christmas morning so that Santana could surprise Dani.

Christmas Day!

Dani was in a much better mood now that it was Christmas time. She was still upset about Chalie/Willy, but she pushed those feeling aside for the sake of Christmas. When Christmas morning came, Dani decided to give Santana the gift she'd been wanting for the last week—A full 2 hour lady loving session.

"Hmm, Merry Christmas to me," Santana said breathlessly as Dani finished placing lazy kisses on her chin. Dani giggled and gave her one final kiss.

"You're such a goofball," she said. "Now get up, we have more gifts to exchange," she said, pulling back on her sweat pants and Christmas themed t-shirt.

"After that present, I don't need any other gifts," Santana joked, but she got up too.

They made their way into the living room and exchanged gifts. Dani got Santana new boots, a necklace, and a personalized cell phone case that had a picture of the two of them hugging on it. Santana got Dani an electric guitar, a new outfit from Top Shop, and some earrings.

"Aww, San. These are awesome presents. Thank you," Dani said earnestly. Santana, who had just finished texting Rachel and Kurt to come upstairs, looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you like them babe, but I'm not done yet," she said. "There's actually two more gifts left for you." Just then, Kurt and Rachel came through the door, each carrying a small box.

"Merry Christmas Dani!" they said as they placed the boxes on the floor in front of Dani.

Dani looked at the boxes excitedly before opening one. As expected, she squealed really loud as she picked up one of the puppies.

"Oh My God!," she squealed "you guys got me a dog?" she asked. Kurt, Rachel, and Santana smiled at her.

"Actually," Kurt said. "Santana and Rachel got you two dogs." He opened the second box and Dani was squealing all over again. She now had both dogs in her hands and were cooing and fussing over them.

"One's a girl and one's a boy," Santana said, going to sit next to Dani on the floor. "I know you still miss Willy and that we can't get him back, so I got you your own dogs."

Dani was crying by then, as she played with her new puppies. "Thank you so much Santana. And you too Rachel. I don't know how to repay you."

Rachel smiled "I'm sure you'll think of something. What are you going to name them?" Dani thought for a second.

"The boy's name is definitely Charlie and the girl's name can be...Lily." Dani said with a huge grin on her face. She turned to Santana and gave her a kiss on the lips. "This has been the greatest Christmas ever. Thank you."

"You're welcome babe. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Review please.**


	8. When You Make A New Friend

**Sorry it took so long to upload, I got writer's block. This chapter is kind of a filler. I just needed a way to introduce Butler because he's going to be in the next chapter. So yeah, I hope you enjoy this. I don't own glee.**

* * *

"Santana, Dani. Have a seat." Kurt said as he let his two friends into the apartment. "Rachel and I need to talk to you." Rachel, who was standing behind Kurt, nodded her head.

"Yeah, about that, we were in the middle of something important when you called. This had better be urgent," Santana said

"Oh please, we interrupted the two of you having sex, which you most likely finished in the car, since it was parked outside for 20 minutes before you two actually got out." Rachel said, with an unamused look on her face. Santana ignored her and went to sit in the armchair, pulling her girlfriend with her. Dani at least had the decency to mumble a small "sorry."

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" Dani asked.

"Well yesterday was New Years and we know you guys have made some resolutions already. Santana, you want to be in more commercials and Dani, you want to get a record deal right?" Kurt said.

"Yeah..what's your point?" Santana asked.

"Rachel and I feel you guys should add one more thing to your New Years' resolutions," Kurt looked to Rachel to say the next part.

"You guys need friends. There I said it. Don't kill me," she said with a mix of confidence and nervousness. Santana and Dani looked at her, at each other, and then back at Rachel.

"What the hell are you talking about? We have friends, lots of friends," Santana said.

"Not in New York you don't. And me and Rachel don't count." Kurt challenged.

"We still have friends though Kurt. What about Elliott? We're like Bffs." Dani spoke up.

"Oh really, what's his last name?" Rachel asked. Dani bit her lip and leaned in close to Santana.

"It's Goldberg, right?" she whispered. Santana shrugged her shoulder. She didn't know either.

"His last name is Gilbert." Kurt said firmly. "This is exactly what we're talking about."

"Aside from me and Kurt, you guys don't hang out with anyone but each other and I'll be damned if I sit back and watch you guys become 25 year old hermits!" Rachel exclaimed. Dani and Santana looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations with their eyes. After a reluctant nod from Santana, Dani looked back at Kurt and Rachel.

"Okay, you guys have made your point. We need to be more social." Dani said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse us, San and I are going to go get some "friends" so we don't turn into social rejects."

"Yeah, thanks for telling us how lame we are Lady Hummel, Berry." And then they were gone.

Rachel turned to Kurt with a relived smile. "That was easier than I thought."

* * *

Not in the mood to go home, Santana and Dani ended up going to the mall.

"I never thought I'd be taking advice from the Wonder Twins," Santana said, looking through a clothing rack.

"Well they had a point," Dani said while disinterestedly messing with her phone, waiting for them to leave the store. The clothes here weren't her style. "It would be nice to hang out with someone who shares your own interests," she said. Santana put back the blouse she was holding and shot Dani a look.

"Are you saying I don't share your interests?" Santana asked

"Not at all babe, we have a lot in common. But even you have to admit we're different in a lot of ways." Santana thought about it for a second. She and Dani certainly dressed differently and had different tastes in music. In fact she knew Dani was bored out of her mind waiting for them to move onto an "edgier" store.

"I'm just saying, it'll be nice to have some metal jam sessions with someone," Dani continued. Santana loathed metal music and would tolerate it for like 5 minutes before asking Dani to turn it off.

"You're right. How about we get this bff making started already. We can go our separate ways and meet up at the food court in 2 hours?" She proposed.

"That's fine, but how about we make this more interesting," Dani smirked

"If you're suggesting a bet, you're on" Santana said smirking back.

"Whoever gets the least amount of numbers has to make dinner and do the laundry for a week." This was fair because Dani hated cooking and Santana hated doing laundry.

"That seems fair. Alright, I'm going to go pay for these. See you in 2 hours," Santana kissed her cheek and then went over to the checkout line.

* * *

After buying some things for herself, Dani decided to check out a music store. It wasn't that crowded with only 7 people inside. Dani saw an employee wearing an AC/DC t-shirt standing by a sheet music rack and went over to him. "Perfect," she thought.

"Excuse me, can you help me find some sheet music?" she asked him innocently. The employee, who's name tag said Butler, looked at her and smiled.

"Uh sure. What kind of music are you into?" he smiled. Butler looked nice enough. He was tall, toned , and a curly mop top of light brown hair. "He looks cool enough," Dani thought to herself.

"You got anything by Guns N' Roses or U2?" she asked

"I love those bands too," Butler said, smiling. He led Dani over to a section of the sheet music rack and began looking through it.

"So what instrument do you play?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"The guitar and piano. What about you? Do you play something?" she asked.

"Yeah, I play bass for my band and I started the drums a couple months ago," Butler said, pulling out a book of compiled rock songs and handed it to Dani.

"That's amazing. I'm actually in a band too, but I'm the only one who plays an instrument. It sucks sometimes." she said. "Come on, take the bait" she thought to herself.

"Well my band practices every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you jamming with us. Uh...what's your name again?" he said nervously.

"I'm Danielle Munroe, but everyone calls me Dani." she said, holding out her hand.

"I'm Butler," he said, shaking her hand. They went over to the cash register where she paid for the book.

"So I'll see you around." Butler said.

"Aren't you going to ask for my number?" Dani smirked. She'd be lying if she said his nervousness wasn't flattering, lesbian or not.

"Umm, sure. Can I have your number?" he asked, taking out his phone and giving it to her. Dani did the same thing with her phone.

"You've got 3 texts from a girl named "San" on here," Butler said. Dani took her phone back and looked through the texts. Santana was asking where she was. Dani looked at the time and cursed. She was 20 minutes late.

"Oh shit, that's my girlfriend. I was supposed to meet her 20 minutes ago. I'll text you later Butler, bye!" And with that, Butler watched Dani take off out of the store.

"Yeah, bye!" he called out after her. But then he realized something."Wait, girlfriend?!"

* * *

"Well look who decided to show up." Santana snapped when she saw Dani running up to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I got held up at the music store." she said, placing a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek and taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would have left by now." she said, but Dani ignore her, opting to take a sip of Santana's drink. "How'd the friend search go?"

"Great I guess. I met this really cool guy at the music store and he invited me to hang out with him and his band sometime. We like the same music, so that's a plus."

"That's awesome babe. I, for one, had no such luck finding a new gal pal." she slumped onto the table and sighed. "Probably because I hate 95% of the human population."

"Aww sweetie." she reached over and grabbed Santana's hand. "How about we go clubbing tonight and you can make a gal pal there. I'll wear that really tight, black dress you love so much," Dani persuaded. Santana looked up at that.

"The one that pushes your boobs up and makes them look twice as big?" Santana sounded really excited.

"That very one," Dani smirked. "We'll leave as soon as you're done doing the laundry, cause I totally won the bet." she said smiling.

* * *

**Review pretty please! **


	9. When We Fight

**Here's chapter 9? I think it's 9. Anyway, Dani and Santana fight in this one so I hope you find it interesting. I don't own glee.**

**edit-I just went through and fixed some stuff lol**

* * *

As it turned out, Butler and Dani got along really well and acted as if they were best friends. They went to the movies together, played guitar together, and even went paint balling together-something Dani's other friends were too afraid to do. In the few months that they've known each other, Dani has told Butler all about her life in New York. She told him about Santana being her girlfriend and Kurt and Rachel being their Broadway obsessed best friends. She also told him about her working at the Spotlight Diner until her dreams of becoming a real artist came true.

Butler, in return, told Dani about his life as well. He's a junior music major at NYU, lives with his elderly grandmother, and his band, "The Shutdowns" play at a nightclub every weekend in hopes of being discovered. Like Dani, Butler has several tattoos all over his body, the most noticeable ones being the dragons, Chinese letters,crosses, and skulls that form a sleeve down his left arm. After knowing him for a month or two, Dani discovered that underneath the all the tattoos, gauges, and rock band t-shirts, Butler was a really sweet guy.

It took a while, but eventually, Butler was comfortable meeting the rest of Dani's friends. He was nervous about meeting them at first, but Kurt and Rachel welcomed him into the group as if he were an old friend. Santana, not so much. She liked that her girlfriend found a new friend to hang out with, but she didn't like that Butler cut in on their time together. It seemed like Dani would rather spend time with him instead of her. She stayed quiet about this concern as long as possible. But one night, she couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going out tonight?" Santana asked, clearly upset. She had just came home to find Dani dressed and about to to head out. This was the third time Dani has canceled date night since she and Butler had become friends.

"I told you. Butler and I are going to a concert in Madison Square Garden," Dani said while putting the finishing touches on her make-up. She did not understand why her girlfriend was so mad.

"Are you being serious right now? Dani, it's date night." she said.

"I know that Santana, which is why I gave you a heads up about the concert weeks ago. You said it was fine back then."

"That was before you started ditching me for servant boy!" Santana exclaimed. She regretted those words as soon as she said them. She hated fighting with Dani and she knew that insulting Butler would make this situation worse.

"Okay, one, his name is Butler, not servant boy" Dani said, her mood changing from annoyed to angry. "Two, I'll own up to the first time I "ditched" you, but the second time we were talking to a music producer. You know that was worth more than one stupid date." Dani was walking away from her now.

"So now spending time together is stupid?" Santana said indignantly, following the other girl to their bedroom.

"It is when you're acting like a crazy, jealous girlfriend." Dani shot back, still angry.

"Oh no, I'm more pissed than jealous." she said. "You don't even realize that your little boy-toy gets blue balls every time you look at him."

Dani looked at her in complete confusion. "What the hell does that even mean?" she yelled, starting to lose her patients.

"It means he likes you and wants into your pants, Dani." she yelled back. Santana came upon this revelation after spending only a few hours with Butler. She noticed how nervous he gets when Dani sits near him or hugs him, and how he laughs at everything she says, even if it's not funny. The real giveaway though, was his constant staring at Dani. Santana knew he liked her then because it was the same way she would secretly stare at Dani before they got together.

Dani laughed humorlessly while combing through her blue hair. "Now you're just being ridiculous. Butler knows I'm with you and he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Both girls, still pissed at the other, stared each other down until Dani decided to make her way to the living room. Just before she got to the door, Santana spoke up.

"So after all that, you're still going?" she asked. She was still angry, but now she was hurt too.

"Yes, I'm not going to blow him off, Santana," Dani sighed.

"But it's cool to blow off your own girlfriend?"she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"It beats staying here and fighting with you all night," she snapped. The door was knocked on again.

"Then go," Santana said. "Go have fun at your stupid concert with Butler!"

"I will!" she shot back. And with that, Dani opened the door to a very shocked looking Butler. By the look on his face, she knew he heard some of the fight. "Let's go," she said, pulling him out the door. She didn't look back at Santana and neither girl said "I love you."

Butler finally found his voice when he and Dani were making their way to the car. "What the hell was all that yelling about?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Dani answered curtly. She wasn't even looking at him.

"It sounded bad. Do you want to talk about it?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"No I don't want to talk about it, or her! Can we just go to the concert?" Dani was walking away from him before he could answer. They were in the car driving for 10 minutes before he heard it. Soft whimpering from the passenger side of the car where Dani was facing the window. Butler sighed and turned a corner, heading the wrong direction.

"Where are we going?" Dani sniffled, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"My place. You're obviously not fine."

"No, turn around. You've been looking forward to this concert forever." She didn't want to ruin the night with her silly emotions.

"There will be other concerts. Right now, my friend needs a movie, some ice cream, and a shoulder to cry on," he said smiling. Dani smiled back, silently agreeing to his idea.

* * *

After getting to Butler's place and settling on the sofa with their ice cream, Dani began telling him what she and Santana were fighting about.

"And then she said you liked me, which is ridiculous." Dani finished explaining. Butler was quiet for a moment. _"If there was ever a moment to tell her, it's now_" he thought to himself.

"Uhh, it's not that ridiculous." he said quietly.

Dani frowned, "What do you mean?" Butler sighed deeply and put his ice cream down. He turned to face Dani and took her hand in his.

"Santana's right. I do like you. I tried not to, but I can't help it Dani. You're beautiful, funny, and you understand me." he rambled. "And when I'm with you, I just want to...I just want to-" The next thing Dani knew was Butler's lips on hers. The kiss was desperate, sloppy,and just...wrong. _"So very wrong_" Dani thought.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, pulling away from Butler and standing up. "Why did you do that?"

"I'm s-sorry." he said, embarrassed. "I don't know what came over me."

"Geez" Dani said in frustration, covering her face with her hands. "This cannot be happening right now."

"Dani, I'm really sorry" Butler tried again.

"Stop saying that!" she snapped. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Just..don't kiss me again okay?" She moved back over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"I swear I won't. Never again." he said. Dani just nodded.

"Look, you're my friend and I care about you, but you have to understand something." she started. "I'm gay. I won't ever like you, the way you like me. And I'm sorry if I lead you on and made you think something could ever happen between us. That was messed up on my part." Butler just nodded his head.

"A-Are you going to tell Santana about the kiss?" He knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Dani.

"We don't keep secrets , so yeah, I'm going to tell her" she said. "But not today. The last thing we need is another thing to fight about."

"I really do value our friendship Dani. I'll try my best not to act on my feelings again."

Dani smiled softly "I appreciate it."

The next morning

Dani woke up early that morning and was a bit distraught. She didn't know where she was until she saw Butler sleeping on the floor next to her. Apparently he gave her the couch and slept on the floor himself. Dani didn't know what time they fell asleep, but she did know she had a massive headache. All of last night's events came flooding back to her and she let out an exasperated sigh. She knew she would have to talk to Santana today and she was not looking forward to another fight. "What time is it?" she mumbled as she fished her phone out of her pocket. "Oh God," she groaned. She had 8 missed calls and 16 text messages from Santana, Rachel, Kurt, and even Santana's new friend Taylor.

"Fuck," she sighed.

* * *

** Review enough and I'll upload part 2 tomorrow ^_^**


	10. When We Fight (part 2)

**So my house's cable and internet got shut off yesterday and It was just turned back on an hour ago. Sorry about that. For being so awesome and reviewing, I'm going to write another chapter right after uploading this and hopefully it will be done by tonight or tomorrow.**

* * *

"So then she just left?" Rachel Berry asked. Santana had called her and Kurt over soon after Dani had left with Butler. She was retelling the fight they had.

"Yes!" Santana exclaimed. She was sitting on the couch and stroking Lily's head. Usually the dogs weren't allowed on the furniture, but Santana really needed the comfort at the moment. "Well actually, I told her to leave. But it's not like I meant it," she defended.

"You want to know what I think?" Kurt asked from the other side of the room where he was playing fetch with Charlie.

"Not really Lady Hummel" Santana said.

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Then why am I here exactly?" he asked.

"Hell if I know, I only called Rachel. God knows why she brought you along," she responded. Santana and Kurt both looked at Rachel who was avoiding their stares.

"I thought I needed back-up, okay!" she cried and looked at Santana "All you said was 'Dani and I had a fight and I'm 'bout to go all Lima Heights.'" she said using her best imitation of the Latina. "I thought I would have to break you and Dani up, so I brought Kurt."

Santana looked at her appalled. "God Rachel, I wouldn't lay a hand on my girlfriend, no matter how pissed I am. Servant boy however..."she seethed.

"Ah ha", Kurt spoke up. "That right there is why Dani got so mad in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"He's Dani's best friend you idiot. Calling him names and yelling about not liking him to her face is obviously going to make her mad. And lets not forget you told Dani, Butler liked her.

"But it's true, we all know it" Santana said defiantly.

"Yeah. But you told her right before Butler showed up. To Dani, it probably seemed like a last ditch effort you made up to make her stay with you." Kurt responded. At this point he stood up and walked over to the couch to sit next to Santana, a hyperactive Charlie following right behind him.

Santana thought about what Kurt was saying and decided he had a point. "I hate it when you're right Hummel."

"So what are you going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"The only thing I can do is wait for Dani to come home."

Kurt and Rachel left soon after that and Santana went to bed. It was only 11:30 but she was really tired and didn't want to wait up for Dani, who she figured would wander in around 1 am,drunk off her ass. A few hours later however, Santana woke up to use the bathroom and saw that Dani wasn't in bed with her. She looked at the time on her phone and it was 3:21am. Slightly panicking, Santana ran to the living room to see if Dani had fallen asleep on the couch, something both of them tend to do. But Dani wasn't there either. Now Santana was really panicking. She called Dani once, twice, and a third time, but the phone just kept ringing. Not sure what else to do, she called Rachel.

"Santana do you have any idea what time it is?" Rachel said in a groggy voice over the phone.

"Is Dani over there?" Santana asked, getting right to the point.

"Uhh, no. Why would she be?"

"Because she hasn't come home Rachel. She isn't answering her phone and I don't know where she is" Santana was doing her best to breathe normally but with every second Dani wasn't home, the more panicked she became. She told Rachel what had happened in the last 10 minutes since she woke up and Rachel agreed that she would stay at her place in case Dani came there. When they hung up, Santana called Dani again, but got no answer.

* * *

The next morning

"Fuck, Fuck , Fuck, Fuck" Dani chanted under her breathe as she made her way to the apartment door.

_"I am in so much trouble"_ she thought to herself. She texted Santana saying she was alright this morning and that she was coming home right away, but she knew her girlfriend would still be pissed. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath, preparing herself, and then opened it.

The first thing she saw was Kurt and Rachel sitting on the couch, watching the morning news. Santana was sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas, a tank top and shorts, and drinking coffee, with Charlie and Lily laying at her feet. All pairs of eyes were on her when she walked in the door, but Dani was only looking at Santana's. She could almost hear that sigh of relief come out of her girlfriend.

"Oww!" Dani cried out, suddenly feeling pain in her right arm. Rachel, now standing next to her, was seething mad.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Dani winced.

"You deserve a lot more than that," Rachel yelled. "Do you have any idea how worried we were about you?"

"Yes I do and I'm sorry"she said, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Dani" Rachel continued yelling. "We were up all night waiting for you. Kurt and I have work in a few hours and Santana, well Santana was freaking out the whole night. You did a very, very stupid thing and you-"

"Okay Rachel, that's enough," Kurt cut her off. He grabbed their stuff and started pushing Rachel towards the door. He looked at Dani. "What Rachel meant to say was, we're glad you're okay and we'll see you and Santana later after you guys make up." And then he left, dragging Rachel along with him, the tiny girl still reprimanding her as she went. Now it was just Dani and Santana.

"You're not gonna punch me too, are you?" Dani asked in a small voice, still rubbing her arm.

Santana allowed herself a small smile at that. "No. Rachel's was hard enough for the both of us." They both stood there for a moment, not knowing exactly what to say to each other. But then Dani opened her arms for a hug and Santana rushed right in and hugged her tight. When Dani heard soft sniffles coming from her girlfriend, she felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

"Shh it's okay San. I'm okay" she cooed while rubbing her hand up and down the other girl's back. Santana pulled back some, but she was still holding Dani tightly.

"Where were you?"she asked in a hoarse voice. Dani knew this wasn't the first time she cried in the last 24 hours.

"I spent the night with Butler." She regretted those words as soon as she said them._ "That sounded so bad"_ she thought. Sure enough, Santana's demeanor went from relieved to pissed off in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean you spent the night with Butler?"she said angrily, her arms still wrapped around Dani.

"No wait, I didn't mean it like that!" Dani said, getting flustered. "We didn't do anything. Well, I didn't do anything since I don't like guys. But then he kissed me, and then we talked-"

"He kissed you!?" Santana yelled. And just like that, she was pushing Dani away, putting on her sneakers, and opening the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"To teach Butler a lesson about kissing my girlfriend" Dani blinked, taking in Santana's appearance. _"seriously?"_she thought.

"Oh no you're not." Dani said.

"Are you going to stop me?" Santana challenged.

Dani chuckled. "Babe, you're in your pajamas, you don't know where Butler lives, and my car keys are on the kitchen table. So yeah, you're not going anywhere." Santana thought for a second, grunted, and slammed the door shut. Dani was right, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Look, I know I scared you last night, San," Dani said calmly, taking Santana's hand and leading them over to the table. "I was too upset to go to the concert, so we went to Butler's house instead. We were talking and he told me he liked me. Then he kissed me. But I pushed him away immediately and told him I would never feel the same way. He apologized for kissing me and we just hung out until we fell asleep. My phone was on silent which is why I missed all your calls."she explained. "I'm so sorry"

Santana was silent for a moment as she took in everything Dani was saying. "Well that's certainly better than what I kept imagining in my head all night"she finally said. Dani cringed at that. She knew Santana spent the night imagining every worse case scenario possible.

"Another thing, I know you're really tired, but I think we should talk about what happened last night too."

"I actually talked to Kurt about that and you're not the only one who needs to apologize." Santana sighed. "I should have talked to you about my issue with Serv-, er Butler beforehand. I know you like hanging out with him and it wasn't fair of me to blow up in your face like that." she said sincerely. Dani smiled

"Thank you for that. And as for me, I shouldn't have stormed off the way I did. You're my girlfriend and you come first, no matter what. I promise to stop blowing you off for Butler. He's nice and all, but I have more fun with you anyway." she said with a small smile, kissing Santana's knuckles.

"Speaking of Butler though, I was right about him liking you. I promise not to hurt him or anything, but I can't ignore the fact that he kissed you, Dani" Santana said seriously. Dani sighed. She was hoping the kiss would be forgotten.

"You're right. I won't stop you from talking, and possibly threatening him about it. Just don't scare him too bad, ok San." Dani said.

"I won't. But you know if he kisses you again, I'm forbidding you from ever seeing him again right?" she asked, only half joking.

"Whatever you say baby." Dani said, leaning over to kiss her lips for the first time since yesterday.

Santana dodged the kiss though. "Not so fast babe. I'm not kissing you until you wash off all the boy germs on those lips." Dani pouted but still went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. When she was done, Santana was getting into bed. After being up most of the night, she was beyond sleepy.

"San, I'm going to go walk the dogs. I'll be back in a bit." she said, pulling on some sweats.

"Wait." Santana called out. "We're okay right? Like, you're not still angry about anything right?"

"I'm a little upset Rachel bruised my arm,but other than that, no. Are you still mad about something?"she asked.

"No, I'm perfect." Santana answered.

"Then yeah babe, we're okay." Dani giggled and went over to the bed and placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

Santana smiled back, cupped Dani's cheeks, and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "Lay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked, kissing Dani again for good measure.

"I guess the dogs can wait." she said slightly dazed. She got in the bed and spooned Santana from behind, one of her favorite things to do. Both girls were content.

"Hmm, I love you Santana," she said, kissing her exposed shoulder.

"I love you too Dani."

* * *

**Review and tell me what the next chapter(a one shot) should be about.**


	11. Santana Confronts Butler

**So I'm done with the whole"When You..." chapter titles. It's gotten harder to think of them. So some of you wanted Santana to confront Butler so here you go. It's not that long. Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**edit-I keep making changes to this chapter, so don't freak out if it changes every other minute.**

* * *

Where are you going?" Dani asked Santana.

"Uhh, dance class." Santana lied, not looking at Dani.

"Today's Thursday, you don't have class today." she stated skeptically.

"I know that, but Taylor's been having trouble so I promised to meet her at the studio and help her with the routine." It wasn't a complete lie. Santana's new friend Taylor was in her dance class and Santana had promised to help her. She was just going to do it another day.

"So I have to go over to Rachel's by myself?" Dani whined. It had been a week since she stayed over at Butler's place and had her friends stay up all night worried sick about her. To make it up to them, Dani did each of them a favor. For Kurt, she wrote Pamela Lansbury's first original song. For Santana, all she did was take off work and have an all day sex marathon. Dani considered that favor a win/win. But for Rachel, Dani had to help her videotape "A day in the Life of Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Why does Rachel need a video like that anyway?" Santana asked, even though she could guess why.

"She wants her 'fans' to see it and get inspired or something. I don't know." Dani groaned. She loved Rachel, but there were a million things she'd rather do than help her with this video.

"Well good luck with that." Santana said, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse.

"You need a ride to Nyada?" Dani asked. She was in no rush to get to Rachel's and wouldn't mind driving Santana.

"Uhh, n-no" Santana stuttered. Where she was actually going was the in the opposite direction of Nyada, but of course Dani didn't know that. "I'm just going to take the bus. Ya know, so I can...walk more." she said lamely.

Dani wasn't buying whatever it was her girlfriend was trying to pull, but she didn't say anything. "Okay then, have fun" she gave Santana a quick kiss and then ushered her out the door.

"Love ya" Santana called from the hallway.

"Love you more." Dani shouted back. Then she shut the door and groaned. She had to be at Rachel's in 10 minutes.

* * *

Santana ended up going to a coffee shop about 25 minutes away from the apartment. The reason she didn't tell Dani was because she was meeting Butler there and she didn't want Dani censoring what she was going to say. When she got to the shop, she saw him sitting at one of the tables in the corner.

"Hello Butler" she said, already angry from thinking of his lips on Dani's.

"Um, hi Santana. Look, I'm really sorry-"

"Okay, stop right there." she said, going into full "bitch" mode. "For the next couple minutes, I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Nod so I know you understand" Butler nodded.

"Good. Now let's get to the point. I don't like you, and I don't give a damn if you don't like me. Because the fact of the matter is that you kissed _my_ girlfriend, which is not okay. And right now, all I want to to do is dangle you from the top of the Empire State Building by that disgusting lip ring you have. Like, my God, do you kiss your grandmother with that thing? I honestly have no clue what Dani sees in you. Nod so I know you understand that I hate you." Butler nodded and Santana continued.

"Unfortunately for me, my girl likes having you around, so I'm not going to end you. But if you touch her inappropriately, look at her inappropriately, or kiss her ever again, I swear I'll shove that lip ring up your ass with your head still attached to it. Nod so I know you understand."

Butler nodded and physically cringed at that. He knew Santana was going to be mad at him when he agreed to meet her, but he didn't know she'd be this pissed. He knew he had to own up to his mistake though, especially if it meant he could stay friends with Dani. When it looked like Santana was done, he tried speaking up again.

"I get that you don't trust me..or like me, Santana. And I've given you no reason to but, I hope one day you'll see I'm not that bad a guy. I won't ever make a pass at Dani ever again." Butler said genuinely. Santana was still looking at him like she wanted to shoot him though. He decided to try something else.

"For what it's worth...every time we hang out, you're all she talks about," he said, chancing a smile at her. "Dani always has the biggest smile on her face too. It's like just your name or the sound of your voice lights up her entire world. She really loves you." Butler said. He looked up at Santana and saw the tiniest smile tugging at her lips, but her pride was getting in the way. He chose to be smart and not tease her about it.

"Are you finished, because I am." Santana sneered. She was trying to maintain her HBIC look, but it was faltering after what he just said.

Butler ducked his head and nodded "Yeah, I'm done."

"Good I'm leaving. Remember what I said to you" And with that, Santana got up and walked out of the coffee shop without a second glance at Butler. She pulled out her phone and called Dani, suddenly feeling the need to be with her.

"Hey babe," Dani greeted over the phone. She was glad to have a distraction from Rachel and her annoying video.

"Hey Dan. You still need help dealing with Berry?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! That'd be great, but what about Taylor? You guys can't be done already." Dani asked, going into Kurt's room to get some privacy from Rachel. Santana decided to tell her the truth since she was already done dealing with Butler.

"I lied, I didn't meet up with Taylor. I actually went to talk with Butler. I just didn't tell you because I knew you would make me be nicer than I was." she confessed. She expected Dani be a little upset, but to her surprise, her girlfriend just laughed.

"I already knew you were lying, San." she giggled.

"What? How?" Santana asked.

"One, you were stuttering. Two, you'd never choose paying for the bus and walking, over a free car ride with me. Unless you were up to something, which you were." Dani explained.

"Well now I know what not to do next time." she joked, getting on a bus and heading to Rachel and Kurt's place.

"I'll still be able to tell if you're lying." Dani joked back. "Now what did Butler say? You didn't scare him right?" she asked.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get there babe"she said. "Oh, but he did tell me that you talk about me a lot when you guys hang out. And that just the sound of my voice or my name can light up your world and make you smile." she said, recalling what Butler said. "Is that true?" she teased.

"Well yeah."Dani said with a shy smile on her face. "It's because I love you so much," she said honestly. Santana's heart swelled at that. The mood changed and Santana didn't feel like joking or teasing anymore. She just wanted to be with Dani, holding her and kissing her at that very moment. Too bad she was still 10 minutes away.

"I love you too, Dani."

* * *

**Oh gosh, I feel so sappy now. Review please. They keep me motivated. BTW, Next chapter will be about Dani's parents.**


	12. You've Got Me

**So if anyone was expecting me to write Dani's parents in here, I'm really sorry. I'm just not comfortable doing that. I wasn't even comfortable giving her a last name because in a way, I want to stay true to her character on the show. Thank you guys for reading and especially reviewing. It means the world to me 3. Here's chapter 12, I don't own glee.**

* * *

Santana Lopez crept softly into the bedroom and over to Dani who was still sleeping soundly. It was Dani's 22nd birthday so she had gotten up early to make the blue-haird girl some breakfast in bed.

"Happy Birthday Dan," she whispered in Dani's ear after placing the tray of food on the night stand.

Dani just groaned and buried her head under her pillow. "Mmm, I'm too tired to turn 22 right now San. Come back in two hours." she grumbled adorably.

Santana smirked. "Oh well, looks like I'll just have to eat this awesome breakfast in bed myself," she said dramatically. Dani lifted up the pillow and looked at her with one eye open.

"You made me breakfast? As in pancakes and bacon?" she questioned.

Santana smiled and nodded "And hash browns." Dani grinned.

"That was all I needed to hear," she said getting up and stretching.

"You're adorable," Santana says while handing Dani the plate. Dani immediately took a a huge bite.

"Oh my God, San, this is soo good." she exclaimed with her mouth full, making Santana blush a little.

"It's just your average pancakes and bacon," she said rubbing her head bashfully.

"And hash browns," Dani said smirking. She put the plate to the side and pulled Santana over to her. "Thank you for doing this babe, but I'm suddenly hungry for something else." she said in a sultry voice.

Before Santana could say anything, she was flipped onto the bed and Dani's lips were covering hers. At first she didn't know if they were just making or going all the way. But then Dani started moving her hands under Santana's shirt and she knew the answer. It wasn't long until both their shirts were off and Dani was trailing wet kisses down Santana's neck and to the space between her breasts. Santana let out a soft moan which only stirred her girlfriend on. Just as Dani was pulling down Santana's pajama pants, the phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana muttered against Dani's lips. "Don't answer it."

"I've got to." she said between kisses. "It could be an emergency." She got off Santana and went to pick up her cell phone. "Hello?...Hi Mrs. Lopez...I'm sorry, Maribel." Santana's eyes widened, not expecting her mom to call her girlfriend. "Uh huh...totally...okay, I'll see you in a sec" she said and then hung up the phone.

"What did my mom want?" It wasn't that surprising that her mother called Dani. She met Santana's parents once a couple months ago and since then, Dani and her mother have become sorta friends.

"She wants to Skype. Put your shirt back on," she said and then ran to the living room to get her laptop. Santana groaned and threw her shirt back on.

"Even when they're not here, my parents still manage to cock-block me," she said when Dani came back into the bedroom.

"I'm pretty sure it's called something else when it's two women babe. And besides, it's just your mom this time." Dani said. She put her own shirt back on and went to the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth and fix her hair. When she came back, Santana was already talking to her mom, using a bunch of Spanish words Dani didn't understand.

"Feliz Cumpleaños!" Maribel Lopez greeted Dani when she saw her.

"Uhh, sí?" Dani said unsure of the older woman just said. She looked to Santana for confirmation, but she just laughed.

"She said 'Happy Birthday' babe", she chuckled, which made Dani slightly embarrassed.

"Oh..I knew that" she said.

"Santana, I thought we agreed that you would be teaching Dani Spanish. What's the hold up?" Maribel teased.

"It's not me mamá. She's only interested in learning the curse words." Santana defended. Then the two Latinas started talking more in Spanish. Dani, of course couldn't understand what they were saying, but the blush on Santana's face made her think it was something uncomfortable on her girlfriend's part. Not sure what to do, Dani continued eating the breakfast she had set aside before.

"So Dani, Santana tells me you're still trying to make it in the music industry?" Maribel questioned.

Dani nodded, "That's the plan. Right now I'm making a demo with my friend. We're going to send it out every record label in New York when it's done."

Maribel smiled, "That's wonderful dear, keep at it. The more rich and famous you are, the less amount of dinero I'll have to shell out for the wedding." Dani eyes widened and she nearly choked on the piece of bacon in her mouth. Maribel went on talking, oblivious to Dani's reaction. "Santana's father may be a doctor, but that doesn't mean we can afford the big wedding I've got planned-"

"Mom please!" Santana yelled, totally embarrassed. It was way too soon for her and Dani to be thinking about marriage.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yes!" Santana whined. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"Fine, Fine. You two are no fun." she said

They spent the rest of the time talking about the different events going on in each other's lives. They talked about Dani's music, their new dogs, Pamela Lansbury, and the opening night of Funny Girl. Maribel told Santana about everything that's been happening in Lima, which included some funny stories about Santana's father and crazy cousins. Santana and Dani said their goodbye's with a promise to finally visit sometime around Easter.

"My mom is..something" Santana laughed lightly.

"Yeah she is." Dani said in a quiet voice. She had been in and out of deep thought since the second half of the conversation with Santana's mom.

"You okay? My mom didn't freak you out did she?" Santana asked, feeling bad if her mother made Dani feel uncomfortable. "Was it the marriage thing? Because I've told her a thousand times-"

Dani chuckled and cut her off with a kiss. "No, it has nothing to do with that. I love your mom" she said honestly. "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Santana asked, taking Dani's hands in hers.

"I'm jealous" she sighed. "Your parents are so accepting of who you are and they love you no matter what. My mom and dad would never in a million years, talk about gay marriage so openly." she sighed. "It just sucks knowing they hate me."

Santana's heart broke at that. They had only discussed Dani's parents once or twice before because it made the blue haired girl depressed. When Dani first came to New York, she was actually scared out of her mind and tried to reconnect with her parents after the first couple months. Unfortunately they refused to let her come home unless she gave up her "gay" ways and her dreams of being a musician.

"Your parents love you, Dan," Santana said trying to cheer the other girl up. She didn't want her girlfriend being sad, especially today.

Dani scoffed. "They have a funny way of showing it. I've been gone 4 years and they never called me once. Not on Thanksgiving, not Christmas, not even on my birthday." she said.

"Well yeah, that's pretty shitty of them." Santana agreed. "But I still don't think they hate you. They're just stubborn to change. It might take 5 days, 5 months, or even 5 years, but I'm sure they'll come around eventually. There's no way they would keep a daughter as amazing as you, out of their lives forever." she said with so much certainty that Dani couldn't help but believe her.

Dani smiled at that and gave Santana a kiss. "When did you get so smart?" she said, pulling away.

Santana chuckled. "That's just something my mami and papi kept telling me after my abuela kicked me out. I say it to myself every once and a while to keep from getting upset over it."

"See, this is what I'm talking about," Dani exclaimed, suddenly having a whole new appreciation for the Lopez's. "You're parents are so understanding and cool. You're really lucky, San." she said earnestly. Santana quirked an eyebrow.

"You're lucky too babe." Dani gave her a confused look so she continued. "You may not have your own parents, but you have mine. Didn't you hear my mom already trying to marry us off? She adores you." Dani thought about that for a second.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Dani said grinning.

"And you have Rachel, Kurt, and even Servant boy who love you too." she joked, earning a light slap to the arm by Dani for making fun of Butler. "But most importantly, you have me. And I promise, I'm not going anywhere." she ended sincerely.

Dani lept up and gave her a tight hug "You're amazing, you know that?" She loved that Santana could take any bad situation and turn it all around and make her smile.

"I try" she said and gave Dani a peck on the cheek. "Now come on. It's your birthday and I don't want you to be sad anymore. We can spend the day doing whatever you want." Dani thought for a second.

"I've always wanted to go to the Central Park Zoo. And maybe tonight, all of us can go out dancing?"

"Sound perfect babe." Santana agreed. Dani moved to get off the bed, but Santana pulled her back into her. "But first, I have to give you your first birthday present," she smirked.

Dani knew they were about to finish what they started earlier. "Happy Birthday to me then." she grinned and pushed Santana down on the bed.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, but I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


	13. Sex Shop?

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple days, I've been busy with school. I got asked to do something wanky and to have Dani be embarrassed, and this is what I came up with. I legit wrote this in 30 minutes so excuse any mistakes. This chapter's nice and short and I hope you like it. Disclaimer : I don't own glee.**

* * *

"I don't want to do this anymore. This place is gross."

"Too late, you already agreed."

"But that was before we got here" Dani argued. She had reluctantly agreed on experimenting in the bedroom, much to Santana's pleasure. It wasn't that their sex life was dull-it was far from it, but Santana had been feeling spontaneous lately and wanted to try new things. At the time, Dani had been hesitant, but now that she and Santana were standing in the back of a Spencer's, she was downright terrified.

"Wow babe, you're acting like you've never been in a sex shop before," Santana teased. Unlike her girlfriend, she was completely fine with looking through all the lingerie, lotions, and sex toys.

"That's because I haven't" she said while picking up a bottle that said "Liquid Virgin" on it. "W_hy would anyone buy this?"_ she thought. She put the bottle down in disgust.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Santana said. "What do you think about this?" she was holding up a scanty police woman uniform. Dani's jaw almost hit the floor_."Oh God damn_," she thought, already imagining her girlfriend wearing the outfit. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't a huge turn on.

"You should get it!" she said so eagerly that she had to correct herself. "You know, if you want . It's not like I care." She was trying, and failing, to act nonchalant.

Santana smirked at Dani's reaction and the redness in her cheeks. "Alright, I think I will" She tucked the uniform under her arm and continued through the store. She nearly missed the little fist pump Dani did when she thought she wasn't looking.

They continued shopping around, Santana picking up this and that, while Dani dragged her feet behind her. She knew she promised to be open to experimenting, but she just wasn't into all this stuff. It didn't help her situation when she saw Santana pick up some handcuffs."_What the hell is she going to do to me? s_he thought. She was both turned on and freaked out. Santana spoke up before she could ask.

"You know what we need?"

"To leave?" Dani asked in all honesty.

"Noo. We need a strap-on" she said excitedly. Dani nearly chocked on her own spit.

"Nu-uh. No way. We are not getting a strap-on" she said.

Santana quirked an eyebrow "Why not?" She walked over to the back wall where a bunch of "toys" were hung up.

Dani followed her. "Because I don't want to have sex with a man's junk. I'm gay for a reason you know."

"Not all of them look real Dan, trust me." Now it was Dani's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You used one before?" She knew Santana was an expert in this department, but she never went into details.

"Of course. A lot of lesbians do. It's not a big deal" she shrugged and continued looking around.

Dani wasn't convinced. "But isn't it weird?" she asked with a scrunched up face.

Santana shook her head. "No. I mean, it's just like being with a man. Except it's better because girls know what they're doing and they have boobs."

Dani was quiet for a moment. "I've never been with a guy though." She knew from the beginning that she liked girls and only ever kissed boys for fun. She never slept with one.

"Consider yourself lucky" Santana giggled. Then she turned toward Dani and grabbed her hand. "But in all seriousness, strap-ons are super fun and you'd like it if you give it a chance. But if you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to get one."

Dani thought about it. She did trust Santana's judgment, and it's not like they had to use it right away. Plus she promised to give these things a chance. She sighed "Fine, we can get one. But it can't look like a real dick. That'll be too weird for me."

Santana chuckled and gave Dani a kiss on the cheek. "You won't regret this, I promise."

They went home after that, much to Dani's relief.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Santana yelled when they entered the apartment. She and Dani had come home to find Rachel, Kurt, and Butler in their apartment. They were all sitting on the floor around the coffee table playing monopoly.

"It's game night. You guys were late so we used the emergency key" Rachel said, rolling the dice on the board. She eyed the bag in their hands. "Oooh, whatcha guys buy?"

Santana, being open about their sex life, was about to answer when Dani cut her off. She wasn't a prude or anything, but she wasn't ready for her friends to know about their purchases yet.

"Just clothes." she said, taking the bag and placing it next to the arm chair where Santana had sat down.

Dani opted to sit on the floor with her friends and play around with Charlie and Lily who were happy that they were home.

Just when they were about to start a new game of monopoly, Kurt noticed something weird. "What's in Lily's mouth?" he asked. Everyone looked to the side of the armchair where Charlie was digging through the bag and Lily was chewing on what looked like a long purple hook. Dani's face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?" Rachel exclaimed. It indeed was the "strapless" strap-on they had gotten from Spencer's.

"Bad girl. That's a bad Lily. Drop it right now." Dani cried while grabbing the toy and hiding it behind her back. It was pointless though, her friends had seen it already. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Um...you guys want us to leave so you can test that bad boy out?" Kurt teased. Santana wasn't sure that Dani's face could get anymore red. She looked mortified.

"I..we just..it's not like...San was the one who...ugh!" Dani tried to explain, but she was too flustered. Frustrated, she raced out of the living room and into the bedroom. Everyone stared after her with amused looks on their face.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Rachel asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Nah, she's just embarrassed. She'll be fine after the shock wears off."

"That was so hot" Butler said. That earned him a hard kick in the head from Santana. "Oww."

"Stop looking at my girl." she snapped. She didn't even want him there at game night , but Dani insisted he join them.

Just then Dani came back out and went to the kitchen, ignoring the looks from her friends and girlfriend. She kept her head ducked as she poured a glass of wine. Then she walked back to the bedroom without a word.

"Soo..."Santana said. "Who wants to see the slutty cop outfit I bought?"

* * *

**So that's it. Hope you all enjoyed. Review and let me know what to write about next ^_^**


	14. The Man

**So this is probably the randomest thing I've ever written. Lol, I'm not even sure it makes sense. This is actually a conversation similar to one I had with my own gf and friends recently. Btw, Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed, it means the world to me. And just so you guys know, I don't do smut. I'm way too awkward for that lol. Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

* * *

Santana and Dani were spending a quiet evening together cuddled on the couch, watching a movie. Santana was sitting against the couch while Dani laid down with her head in Santana's lap. They had just finished a grueling shift at the diner and just wanted to relax.

"Hey San?" Dani asked, moving her eyes from the t.v to her girlfriend.

"Hmm?"

"The last man on earth is sitting alone in a room. Someone knocks on the door. Who is it?"

Santana playfully rolled her eyes. _"Here we go again"_ she thought. Dani was going through a phase where she kept telling jokes and riddles to anyone that would listen. She even got to the customers at the diner who were nice enough to humor her. And humoring Dani was exactly what Santana did. It didn't bother her that her girlfriend told the corniest jokes she ever heard.

"Umm, a ghost?" Santana said. She knew it wasn't the answer and she knew she wasn't going to get the answer. She just guessed because it made it more fun for Dani.

"Nope" the blue haired girl said, grinning.

"An alien?" Santana guessed again.

"Nu-uh"

"Okay Dan, I give up. Who was knocking?"

"A woman" she said grinning. "Get it? Because he's the last_ man _on earth." She started laughing loudly. Santana laughed along too. Not because the riddle was funny, but because Dani herself was so funny.

"You're such a dork" Santana told her. She leaned down and placed a kiss on the other girl's lips.

"You love it" she mumbled against Santana's lips. She went to deepen the kiss but the phone suddenly rang.

"Why don't you just let it ring for once?" Santana grumbled.

"Because it could be an emergency." she said looking through the cushions and fishing out Santana's cell phone. "It's Rachel"

Santana scowled and answered the phone. "Why is it that every time I'm about to get my mack on, you or Lady Hummel somehow get in the way?"

"Well hello to you too Santana. How are you doing this evening?" Rachel asked in mock innocence.

"Cut the crap and get to the point please."

"Right. Kurt and I made a bet and we need you and Dani to answer a question for us."

"Okay..." she said. She looked at Dani who shrugged. They both put their phones on speaker so that Kurt and Dani could hear.

"So what's the question?" Dani asked curiously.

"We wanted to know which name you guys will take when you get married. Lopez or Munroe?" Kurt asked so simply, he might as well have been asking for paper or plastic at the store.

Dani and Santana looked at the phone and then at each other. "Um..w-what?" Santana stuttered stupidly. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well Blaine and I are trying to figure out which name to keep when we get married in a couple months. We want to be traditional and not hyphenate, but that also means taking the "man" in the relationship's last name. But we're both men and-"

"What does this have to do with me and Santana?" Dani interrupted.

Rachel answered her. "We somehow went from discussing the "man" in Kurt's relationship to the "man" in yours. Which begs the question: Who's last name are you keeping when you tie the knot?"

Santana face palmed. She couldn't believe her friends were asking her and Dani such a stupid question.

Dani looked at her girlfriend's frustrated face and spoke into the phone. "I think you guys just offended her. But I think I understand what you're asking. You want to know which one of us takes on the stereotypical male role?" she asked trying not to make this more awkward than it already was.

"Yeah. Like who kills the spiders and opens the pickle jars? Who's more dominant-"

"Who's the top and who's the bottom?" Kurt blurted out bluntly, cutting off Rachel.

Santana snapped up an grabbed the phone out of Dani's hand. "What is wrong with you two? Why do you want to know all that so much?"

"Because we're curious about your relationship." Rachel said.

"And because I bet Rachel that Dani's the dominant one and she said it was you." Kurt added.

Santana looked at Dani and sighed.. "Okay one: unlike you and Pretty Pony, I rather hold off on marriage. Me and Dani are young and don't need to rush it. Which also means we're not thinking about who's last name we're keeping. And two: everything is equal in our relationship. No one does more than the other. Right babe?" she asked Dani.

Dani hesitated."Well..." She heard Kurt and Rachel "ooing" over the phone.

"Shut up" Santana yelled at them and then turned back to Dani. "What do you mean 'well..' We're totally equals."

"I know, I know. It's just that I do kill all the spiders in here. And I do take you out more than you take me out." she finished with a shrug.

"You know I'm terrified of spiders." Santana pouted. "And besides I do most of the cooking. What do you think about that?" she shot back.

"All I'm hearing is that Dani's the top and you're the bottom," Kurt called out over the phone. Santana scowled while Dani giggled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"That has nothing to do with our sex lives and you know it, Kurt" Dani said. "And San does a lot of the maintenance work around here. That's a stereotypical male thing to do right."

"Yeah, I had to carry and install our ceiling fan all by myself because Dani's so tiny" Santana teased.

"And because you're too cheap and prideful to call to hire someone to do for us." Dani added.

"Details, details." Santana said. "So does that answer your question Wonder Twins?"

"Yes Santana, that was very informative" Rachel answered. "Now Kurt, it's clear that Santana's the dominant one in the relationship. You have to cover my shift next Friday night."

Kurt scoffed at that. "Um you're delusional. Dani clearly wears the pants, so you owe me $50 for my date with Blaine."

"Right well we're going to go now. Good luck figuring your bet out" Dani told Kurt and Rachel, but they were too busy arguing to listen to her. Dani ended the call and passed it to Santana who put it on silent.

"That was interesting" Santana commented. She repositioned her on the couch so Dani could lay on her lap again.

"I'll say. Our friends are weird...and kinda offensive" Santana hummed in agreement and went back to watching the movie on t.v.

They were quiet for a moment before Santana spoke up. "I'm taking you out tomorrow night."

Dani looked up at her curiously "Why?"

"Because what you said was true. You do take me out on more dates than I take you out. So I'm gonna be a good girlfriend and make it up to you."

"Babe, you don't have to do that. It's not necessary." Dani told her, but Santana wasn't having any of it. Dani could tell by the look on her face. "Fine, but I get to make you breakfast in the morning, since you cook all the time."

Santana smiled. "Deal." she said and placed a quick kiss on Dani's lips.

"Hey San?"

"Yes?"

"Knock knock" Santana rolled her eyes for the second time that night _"Here we ago again"_she thought.

"Who's there?"

"Leena."

"Leena who?"

"Leena a little closer so I can kiss you again." Dani said smiling while Santana giggled.

"That's your best one yet" she said and complied with the kiss.

* * *

**So yeah, that was..something. So the next one is a flashback chapter. And I'm also going to be working on another fic soon. It's going to be about a famous Dani lovato(or Munroe) and aspiring singer Santana Lopez interacting on twitter and eventually meeting and getting together. Review!**


	15. Third Date

**So this is a flashback chapter and it will be a two shot. I should probably change this story to incomplete huh? Sorry for any mistakes, it's almost 1am and i'm tired a.f Disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

"Ugh, I'm soo tired," Santana groaned as she leaned on the counter of the Spotlight Diner. It was almost time for her shift to end and she was exhausted.

"Too tired for our movie marathon tonight?" Rachel asked, coming over to the counter with a tray of dishes to hand to Kurt. He had the misfortune of being the dishwasher of the night.

"Well considering I sleep on the couch you'll be sitting on all night, I guess not," Santana responded. Normally she would oppose to spending so much extra time with her roommates, watching what's sure to be a Broadway movie marathon, but she's been in a better mood over the last couple of weeks.

And it was all because of Dani. Ever since that first kiss, the two had been seeing each other more often. They'd been on dates, hung our at each other's apartments, and had been moved to the same shifts at work. There was something about Dani that caused Santana's heart to race, which hadn't happened in a long time. She was confident, witty, and sweet all at the same time and Santana couldn't get enough of her.

"You're doing it again," Kurt's voice traveled from the kitchen window where he was finishing up the dishes. Santana snapped out of her thoughts.

"Doing what again?" she asked.

"Staring at the door with a goofy smile on your face" Rachel said with a sly smile. "This is the second time we've caught you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're waiting for Dani to walk in"

"I am not waiting for Dani," she lied lamely and turned her head away from the entrance. She totally was. Dani had texted her earlier that day, saying she was working the graveyard shift right when Santana got off. So in the last ten minutes she'd been eyeing the door, waiting for the blonde to arrive.

"Uh-huh sure," Rachel said and then suddenly yelled. "Oh hey Dani!"

Santana turned so fast, she almost lost her footing. The smile on her face quickly turned into a frown when she realized Rachel tricked her.

"That wasn't funny Berry," she grumbled. Kurt and Rachel just laughed at her.

"Judging by your eagerness, I'm guessing things are going well between you and Dani?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah seriously Santana, you haven't told us anything since that first day. I need details." Rachel said.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no you don't." The last thing she wanted was Rachel sticking her nose into her relationship before it even became one.

"Uh, yes I do," Rachel mocked. "Unless you're forgetting that I'm the one who got you guys together in the first place." she said with a triumphant look on her face.

Santana rolled her eyes at that. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

Rachel shook her head and smirked. "Nope."

"Fine." she exclaimed. "Things are going great okay? I really like her. She's funny, sincere, and really hot and sweet at the same time. Are you happy now?"

Rachel was downright giddy. "Yes I am. You are so cute" she said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah yeah, just don't tell anyone. That goes for you too Lady Hummel" she called out to Kurt who was done with the dishes and pulling off his apron.

"You're secret's safe with us." Rachel chuckled and looked off to the right of Santana. "Oh hey Dani!"

Santana didn't turn around that time.

"Nice try Berry, it's not going to work this time."

"Hey Rachel, hey Kurt" a voice said from behind the Latina. Santana snapped up and spun around to see Dani standing there with a smirk on her face.

"H-hey Dani." she said walking up to the blonde. "You didn't hear any of that did you?"

Dani walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Santana's waste. "You mean you calling me funny and hot? Nah, I didn't hear a thing."

Santana blushed and ducked her head. "I hate you." she joked.

"That's not what you just told Rachel," Dani said smirking again. She reached up and placed a quick peck on Santana's cheek. "You're cute." she said, causing Santana to blush even more. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around one another and staring into each other's eyes.

"Ahem!" Kurt coughed loudly, letting the two girls know they weren't alone.

"What?" Santana asked.

"I suggest you ladies say goodnight because it's time for you, Rachel, and I to get going." he reminded them.

"Actually, Santana, can I, um, talk to you for a second?" Dani asked. She looked over at Kurt and Rachel who were seemingly not listening while putting on their jackets, but she knew better. "Alone?"

"Um sure. Let's sit down" she took Dani's and and led her over to an empty table. "What's up?"

Dani looked nervous, actually nervous. She was staring down at the table and messing with her fingers. Santana had never seen her like this before and it was kinda adorable.

"Where'd all that confidence from a minute ago go?" she teased, hoping to ease the blonde's nerves.

Dani looked up and gave her a small smile. "I guess you just have that effect on me."

"Smooth" Santana chuckled. That seemed to calm Dani down more.

"Okay, I-I wanted to know if you'd go out with me tomorrow night?" she asked and went back to playing with her fingers. Santana raised an eyebrow,confused. There was no reason for Dani to be scared to ask her out. They'd been on dates and hung out plenty of times before.

Santana reached out and grabbed Dani's hand, making her look up. "Why are you freaking out? You know I'm going to say yes."

"Really?" she asked unconvinced.

"Of course. Now stop being weird." Santana teased.

Dani visibly relaxed after that. "Great. I'll pick you up at 7?" she asked.

"7 is fine."

"Okay cool." They sat there watching each other, both with goofy smiles on their faces.

"I should probably get to work" Dani said, not really wanting to get up.

"Yeah, and me and the Wonder Twins should be getting home." Santana sighed. They got up and went back to the counter where Kurt and Rachel were pretending not to be interested in them.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night," Dani clarified while helping Santana into her jacket.

"Yup, can't wait" she said and gave Dani a peck on the lips.

"Aww, you guys are so cute" Rachel cooed. Santana glared at her.

"And on that note, we'll be going now" Kurt said. With one last goodbye to Dani, the three roommates started making their way home.

* * *

"So what did Dani want to talk to you about? What's going on tomorrow night?" Rachel asked as soon as they got to the loft.

Santana sighed. She knew if Rachel would continue asking all night if she didn't answer her. "She asked me out. It's no big deal" she shrugged.

"No big deal? Then what was with the secrecy?" Rachel asked. Santana thought about that the whole way home. She didn't know why Dani was being weird about it either.

"I honestly have no clue. She was acting really nervous too" she said.

"Hmmm," Rachel thought for a moment. "How many official dates have you two been on?"

Santana thought about it. "This would be our third. Why?" Rachel's eyes widened and a huge grin came over her face.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt get out here" she called. Kurt came out of his room, buttoning up his pajama shirt.

"What?" he asked making his way to the kitchen to make popcorn.

"Tomorrow night is Dani and Santana's third date" she squealed.

Kurt gasped and turned around. "Please tell me you're going to her place. Because I will not tolerate you having sex all over my vintage furniture. Or worse, my bed."

Santana stood in place, staring at them with her mouth slightly open. "What in the actual hell are you two talking about? Who said anything about me sleeping with Dani?"

Rachel and Kurt gave her a curious look, not sure if she was joking or not. "You haven't heard of the three-date rule?" Kurt asked.

"No. What the hell is that?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Oh..um. Typically, you have sex on the third date" Rachel said. "Obviously, not everyone follows that rule, but Dani might. It would explain why she was nervous to ask you out."

Santana didn't know what to say about that. She'd be lying if she said she didn't think about sleeping with the blonde, but it was too soon for that. She wasn't ready yet which is a crazy thought. Her old self would have jumped at the chance to sleep with Dani after the first date. She probably wouldn't have even gone on a first date, it'd be a one night stand. But fortunately things are different now and she only slept with people she really cared about. And besides, Dani didn't seem like the type of girl to follow a stupid rule like that.

"Thanks for that information guys, but whenever Dani and I decide to sleep together, it'll be on our own terms."

Santana left the room and went to change out of her uniform. When she got back, Kurt and Rachel were already settled on the couch watching the first movie of the night. Just when she sat down next to Kurt, her phone buzzed in her hand.

**I'm bored at work and can't stop thinking of you. Can't wait for tomorrow ;) -Dani**

* * *

**Part two coming soon. Review please. Two more and I'm at 70!**


	16. Third-Date (part 2)

**So I finally got this done. It took forevvveer to write. And I want to say thanks for the reviews! They really keep me motivated to write and I appreciate each one. So thank you! Without further adieu, here's chapter 16. **

* * *

"So what are you wearing tonight?" Kurt asked Santana as she did her makeup in the bathroom mirror.

"Why do you care, Kurt?" she asked, trying to tune him out.

"Duh, next to performing, fashion is my passion. And as your friend, I demand you let me help you pick an outfit. Tonight is going to be special right?" he teased.

Santana groaned. "Didn't I tell you and Berry to stop with that third-date rule? It's stupid and was probably made up by some horny teenage boy."

"Well regardless, I want to help pick out your outfit."

Santana sighed, Kurt may be annoying at times, but he did know fashion. "Fine you can help."

"Fantastic," he said and then left the bathroom. He came back 2 minutes later with several articles of clothing, all belonging to Santana. "Okay, so is Dani an ass or boobs kind of gal?" he asked.

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "How the hell would I know?"

"Just pick."

"I don't know, both." she said.

"Hmm." Kurt thought. "Tight dress it is. They accentuate both very nicely." He discarded half the clothes but was still holding at least 8 different dresses.

Santana smirked. "You've been checking me out Lady Hummel?"

Kurt scoffed. "You wish. Now which color dress?"

"Definitely red. Accessories?"

"Depends on where you're going." he said.

"All she told me so far was that we're going out to eat. Nothing fancy."

"Okay, I'd say no necklace, 3 bracelet maximum, and studded earrings. Though the length is really up to you."

"Gotcha." Santana finished her make-up and walked into Rachel's room to get dressed.

It was minutes to seven when Santana walked into the living room, fully dressed and accessorized. Rachel was sitting on the couch watching the news while Kurt was in the kitchen making what smelled like tea.

"You look amazing Santana." Rachel said so excitedly, you'd swear she was the one going out tonight.

"I know," she said smiling brightly.

"I can't wait until Dani gets here. I have so many things to ask her, since you uncharacteristically decided to keep your private life, private." Rachel said pointedly.

"Oh no you won't. You two are not allowed to talk to her." Santana said.

"Why not?" Kurt frowned, coming into the living room.

"Because you guys are embarrassing?" she started like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Rachel sprang for it. Santana quickly picked up a pillow of the couch and chucked it at her. It hit Rachel square in the head.

"Oww!" she yelled out and turned away from the door to look at Santana. "What'd you do that for?" she asked astonished.

"Don't you dare open that door. You and Kurt go to your rooms. Now," she ordered, leaving no room for objection. She wanted this night to be as normal as possible, and that wouldn't happen with her roommates scaring Dani off. Kurt and Rachel pouted before walking off towards their respective curtains.

"Party Pooper" Kurt mumbled as he went.

"I heard that!"

There was a knock at the door again. Santana walked quickly towards it, fussing over her hair and dress. She wanted to look perfect.

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was a single red rose shoved in her face. "Hi, San" Dani said with a wide grin.

Santana took the rose with a smile "Hey yourself, thanks" she said looking Dani up and down. As expected, Dani was wearing her favorite leather jacket, tight ripped jeans, and high heeled boots.

"You look great. As always." Santana says.

"Thanks. You look...hot!" she said while unashamedly looking from Santana's long tan legs to her exposed cleavage. "Did I ever tell you how much I love your dresses? Cause I do."

Santana smirked at the somewhat lustful look on her face. "You been perving on me?"

"More like admiring."Dani said. Then she reached up and gave Santana a soft kiss, which was easily returned.

"Mmm, as much as I'd like to spend all night doing this, we should probably get going," Dani said, pulling out of the kiss.

"Yeah, you're right" Santana said. She went to put the rose down on the table and grabbed her own leather jacket. "Okay I'm ready."

"Great." Just as they were leaving, Dani called out "Bye Rachel, Bye Kurt!." Santana looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew they were there.

Dani smiled at her and said, "I heard you yelling at them." Rachel and Kurt poked their heads out from their curtains.

"Bye guys" Rachel said.

"Use Protection" Kurt teased. He smirked when he saw Santana face palm.

Dani furrowed her eyebrow. She didn't know what Kurt meant by that. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing! Let's go." Santana said. She grabbed Dani's hand and pulled her out the door before her friends could do anything else.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you found a Breadstix!" Santana exclaimed. It'd been months since she's been inside a Breadstix. She was beyond happy to be back in her favorite restaurant, eating her favorite food. What made it better was that Dani had found this place for her.

"Yeah, I remember you saying how much you like this place,so I looked it up. You can find just about anything in New York, it wasn't hard." she said it like it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside, she was giving herself a mental high-five. She was glad this date was starting off well.

"You're seriously the best." Santana said while popping another piece of bread stick in her mouth. "Mmm, so fucking good,"she moaned.

Dani watched her, totally amused as she poked at her spaghetti and meatballs. "You're adorable"

"I'm not adorable, I'm badass," Santana said with her mouth still full, causing Dani to laugh.

"Sure you are." She looked around the restaurant and couldn't really tell why Santana liked it so much. Yeah the food was okay, but place itself wasn't extraordinary.

"Is there a reason you like this place so much?" she asked curiously. Santana looked up from her basket of bread sticks and looked at her. She actually didn't even order anything to eat, which Dani found odd, but didn't comment on.

"I guess I have a lot of memories in this place. Well, the one in Lima obviously. Me and Brit- my friend used to come here all the time."she corrected herself and hoped Dani didn't hear her slip up. She did.

"You can say her name, Santana. I'm not going to run for the hills or anything." She had an idea who this "friend" was, but she wasn't sure.

Santana hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure if they should be discussing her ex on a date."Her name is Brittany."she said.

Dani nodded "And she was more than a friend." It wasn't a question, Dani could tell by Santana's hesitance that she was.

"Remember that ex-girlfriend I told you about? Yeah, that was Britt." she said. She saw a flash of insecurity flash behind Dani's eyes, but the blonde quickly composed herself.

"Oh" was all she could say. "_Great job Dani. Now she's going to be thinking about 'Brittany' the whole time," _she berated herself.

Santana sighed. She knew something like this would happen if she mentioned Brittany. The last thing she wanted to do was make Dani feel awkward and that was exactly what was happening.

"You know the great thing about memories?" she asked Dani who shook her head no. Santana reached across the table and grabbed Dani's hand in hers. Her mind flashed back to 2 years ago when Brittany had done the same thing with her. "The great thing about memories, is that we can make new ones."

"And that's what we're doing now. Brittany was my past, but you're my present." she said honestly while giving Dani a genuine smile. "And who knows, maybe you'll be my future."

Dani's eyes seemed to light up at that. "Really? You mean that?" in a shy voice that Santana found really cute.

"Absolutely," she said, bringing Dani's hand to hers and giving it a kiss. Things went back to normal after that and they both relaxed. They talked about everything and anything for the next hour until they were ready to go. By that time, Santana had downed two baskets of bread sticks.

"Hey, it's still early. Do you wanna go back to my place?" Dani asked.

Santana tensed up. Dani's place? Where Dani's bed was? "Uh..your place?"

"Yeah." Dani smiled. "I've got something special planned for you. That is, if you want it?"

Santana's mouth ran dry.

"Sure."

* * *

Once they got to Dani's place, Dani poured them both a glass of wine and disappeared into her room to get something. That left Santana alone in the small, yet cozy living room.

"_Alright, Santana. Don't freak out. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." _She thought to herself.

Dani coming back into the room snapped her out of her thoughts. Santana was surprised to see her carrying her guitar. Dani gave her a shaky smile.

"What's with the guitar?" Santana asked curiously.

"Um well, I wanted to play you a song. To sorta express my feelings." Dani said nervously. "That's not weird right?"

If Dani wasn't so worried, Santana would have laughed. "Trust me, that's the most normal thing you could do around me."

Dani didn't know what she meant by that, but she didn't question it. "Alright good." she said. They made their way over to the couch and got comfortable. Dani began strumming on her guitar and soon she was singing.

"**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye **

**Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon into this beautiful moonlight**

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me...**

**See this heart won't settle down**  
**Like a child running scared from a clown**  
**I'm terrified of what you do**  
**My stomach screams just when I look at you**

**Run far away so I can breathe**  
**Even though you're far from suffocating me**  
**I can't set my hopes too high**  
**'Cause every "Hello" ends with a "Goodbye"**

**But you're so hypnotizing**  
**You've got me laughing while I sing**  
**You've got me smiling in my sleep**  
**And I can see this unraveling**  
**Your love is where I'm falling**  
**But please don't catch me..."**

Santana sat there shocked. "That was..that was...beautiful Dani. Did you write that?" Santana asked, completely blown away.

Dani blushed, ducked her head, and nodded. "It's not even finished yet."

Santana shook her head and made the blonde look at her. "Doesn't matter. That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard. Can you tell me what it means?"

Dani took a deep breath.

"It means I want us to be official," she said with all the confidence she could muster while looking Santana in the eyes. "A part of me is terrified that this won't work out and that one of us will end up getting hurt, but I don't care. You make me really happy Santana and it would mean the world to me if I could call you mine."

When Dani finished, Santana moved the guitar out of the way and rested it against the couch. Then she pulled Dani to her and placed a firm, yet gentle kiss on her lips. "Yes," she said.

"Yes?"

Santana shook her head "Yes," she confirmed.

Dani was beaming. "You're my girlfriend now." she stated, still smiling. They were so close, Santana could feel her breath on her face.

"I'm your girlfriend now." she confirmed.

They crashed their lips together again, more deep and passionate this time. This kiss was different and they both knew it. There lips moved together in sync as they got more heated. Dani took Santana's bottom lip between hers and sucked on it hard, causing a whimper to escape the girl's mouth. Then Dani swiped her tongue across Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Santana gave her. Both girls moaned loudly when their tongues connected and started fighting for dominance.

Before long, Santana had Dani pushed back on the couch with their lips still attached, her hands inching underneath the girl's shirt. Dani, who was completely lost in all things Santana, moved her hands to her girlfriend's thighs and slowly started lifting up her dress. Santana let out a moan which only stirred Dani on. It wasn't until they broke apart to breathe, that they realized how out of control they had gotten. Santana's hands were so far up Dani's shirt, she was touching the edge of her bra. And Dani had both her hands on firmly placed on Santana's ass.

Dani's face was flushed, her hair messy, her lips swollen, and her breathing was trying to get back to normal. Santana thought she never looked sexier. She didn't know Dani was thinking the same thing about her.

"That was...Wow" she said breathlessly as she slid her hands out of Dani's shirt.

"Yeah..wow" Dani agreed and moved her hands off of the girl's ass. "Hey Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me up?" She was still laying on top of her.

"Oh yeah, my bad." Santana said while sitting up. They sat there for a moment, thinking about what happened. And what almost happened.

"To think I said I would be in control" Dani muttered lowly with a small smile.

"What?" Santana said, not hearing what she said.

"Oh gosh, this is going to make me sound like a prude, which I'm not." she reached down and picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. Then she took a big breath. "It's not that I don't want to do anything with you. 'Cause I totally do. I mean look at you, you're super sexy. Which is both awesome and frustrating, mostly frustrating right now because I'm really turned on and want to rip your clothes off. But I can't because I really like you Santana and I don't want to rush anything. So can we maybe, take it slow?"she said as she finished rambling.

To Dani's surprise, Santana started laughing. "_Oh great, she thinks I'm a loser"_she thought. "What's so funny?"she said with a pout.

"Haha, you, me, this whole situation," she said while coming down from her high. Dani looked confused. "Let me explain. Everything you just said, is basically how I feel too. I was freaking out since yesterday because my dumb ass friends got that ridiculous third-date rule in my head."

"The third-date rule? Wow, I haven't thought about that in forever."

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "You followed it?"

"No no. I've heard about it though and I think it's stupid. There's no set time to give yourself to someone. It should be when you're both ready." Dani said simply.

"That's what I said. God, I'm so glad we're on the same page. Otherwise this conversation would have been really awkward." Santana said, relieved. Dani nodded, agreeing with her.

"So we're taking it slow." Dani said

"Yup, slow."

"Snails pace."

"Woah, let's not get crazy." Santana said. But Dani laughed so she knew it was a joke.

They spent the rest of the night talking, singing along to songs on their phones, and telling stories. Dani played her song again and even tried to teach Santana a few chords, but she insisted she wasn't musically inclined. It was a little past 1am when Santana decided it was time to go home.

"I don't want you to go yet." Dani pouted, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I don't want to go yet either," she said, kissing Dani's head. They were both quiet for a moment, just reveling in the feeling of being close together.

"You know...you could just spend the night here." Dani said trying to be nonchalant about the offer, but secretly hoping Santana would stay.

"You sure?"

"Yes" she said immediately. "I mean, it's late and I'm tired. It'll be better for you to stay here and I can take you home in the morning." she reasoned. "Plus I really want to spend the night with my new girlfriend." she said sweetly.

"Well when you put it like that, sure." Santana said and gave Dani a kiss.

They got up and made their way to the bedroom. Dani pulled out two pairs of over sized t-shirts and sleep shorts for them while Santana sent a quick text to Rachel, letting her know she wasn't coming home.

"I can change in the bathroom if..you..." Dani's words died in her throat when she turned around saw Santana standing half naked in front of her. Her eyes instinctively roamed over her girlfriend's body and stopping on her abs._ "Damn."_ Her face flushed more than it had earlier.

Santana smirked when she saw it. "Nah, I'm pretty confident about all this," she said gesturing to her body and then walked up to take the clothes from Dani's hand. She gave her a peck on the lips, just because she could.

Dani gulped. "You should be." They got dressed and got into bed, and cuddled up to each other. Even though Dani was shorter, Santana ended up being the little spoon which worked just fine for them.

"I'm really happy right now." Santana said.

"Me too." Dani agreed as she tightened her hold on her girlfriend and buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck. They were silent for about ten minutes and almost asleep, when Dani spoke up again. She had something she wanted to say and she hoped it didn't freak the other girl out.

"Santana?" Dani asked, her lips humming over the girl's neck before giving it a kiss.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"I think I'm falling for you."Dani said. Santana smiled. She knew that was Dani's way of saying 'I love you', without actually saying it.

"I think I'm falling for you too."

* * *

**Well that was a lot wasn't it? I really hope you guys review and tell me what you think. Did anyone catch the pitch perfect quote? I threw that part in at the last second lol. Oh and what did you think about the song part? I was hesitant about that part so I hope you guys like it. Review! ^_^**


End file.
